Flowers aren't for everyone
by AnimeExManga
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was straight, straight and totally in love with flower shop owner Elizabeta. But when a certain Russian decides he's tired of Alfred's loitering in his beloved flower shop-well, things just don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayeeeeee, not my first fanfic, but y'know my other one is a little different, and well, who could resist writing about their OTP? The answer to that is not me.**

* * *

Ivan depended on constants in his life, he woke up at five am. He went to bed around nine, or whenever he got off work from the flower shop. He wore the same coat everyday, he does wash it mind you, and he spent almost every day at his beloved flower shop, smiling cheerfully at customers, who always seemed to shiver, how strange. One constant, however, that Ivan could live without was the annoyingly cheerful American who, without fail, showed up at his flower shop every Wednesday. The only problem is that he would never buy anything. He comes in, he looks at flowers, he leaves. Ivan was not amused.

Today, was one of those Wednesdays, Ivan stood behind the counter watching the young man stare at the Lilies. He jumped at the touch of the cold hand on his shoulder.

"Natalia I already told you I won't marry you!" Ivan jumped, staring at his store owner, one of her eyebrows were raised questionably. Her long chocolate brown hair framed her dress and her hands were positioned on her hips.

"Isn't that your sister?" Ivan looked down at her sheepishly, "Ah, sorry Elizabeta, well you see I-" She stopped him.

"Hey I'm not here to pry about your family, I am here however, to ask why you keep staring at that yummy blonde."

Ivan blushed, "No i'm not staring, I'm observing. Aren't you busy or something?" Ivan glared at the woman.

She patted him on the back, "Well you see, I was working, but Gilbert stopped by, so i'm hiding, he's up in the apartment." She pointed to the roof, where her and her husbands apartment was, just above the flower shop. "I'm the boss anyway, shouldn't I be asking you if your working? Geez Ivan, you shouldn't be staring at hunky blondes." Said 'hunky blonde' had long since left.

Ivan shook his head, "As I had said, I was not staring, one could say that I was attempting to burn holes into his back." Ivan's face took on a very annoyed expression, "He comes in every single Wednesday, but he doesn't buy anything!"  
Elizabeta laughed, "Well you must care if you noticed he comes in that often." Ivan shook his head, "We are not exactly busy, da? I am bound to notice." Elizabeta laughed and his threw check at him, "Take your money and go home, Ivan maybe go on a date or something you're a handsome young man find a boyfriend for god's sake!"

Ivan rolled his eyes and stalked out the door, "I have not told you that i'm gay Hedervary!"

Elizabeta laughed and rolled her eyes at the leaving figure. "HAHA I TOLD YOU IT WAS BIGGER, AUSTRIAN SCUM! I'M SO AWESOME!" Followed by a very girly screech was heard from the ceiling. Elizabetas face drained of color, "Don't worry Roderich I'm coming!" She grabbed her frying pan from the hook on the way up to the stairs...if that Prussian was doing terrible things to her Rode-kins she would….hold up she could sell this. NO! She had to save Roderich. Before the door to the small apartment shut, a very loud screech was heard, followed by a sound of metal on skull.

* * *

Alfred looked at his clone-er brother, "I'm just saying Mattie, Hockey is for losers, join like, football or something!" Matthew gave his brother a dark stare, "Alfred, why don't you join football or something?" Alfred scoffed, pointed at his face, "Mattie, dude,I can't ruin this, the ladies love a good face, something you should learn bro." Matthew rolled his eyes, "Al, we have the same face."

Alfred sighed and stared at his brother, "Matt, you fuck up so hard all the time, you can't even keep this face unharmed, what a failure." Matthew just ignored his brother, he found that was the best thing to do in situations like this. Alfred gave a mock salute and moved to push through the door of the flower shop, "On my way Matt! Go meet your boyfriend or something." Matthew sighed, catching his brother's arm, "Al, the flower shop again, why?" Alfred rolled his eyes, "Mattie, bro, dude, there is a very hot owner woman who is catching my eye."

Matthew let him go, "You mean the married one?" Alfred walked through the door, "Not the point bro, not the point!" Matthew sighed and checked his phone sending his boyfriend a quick text, he'll be late, Alfred held him up again.

Alfred discretely made his way to one of his favorite flowers, the tiger lily. He noticed the familiar Russian glaring daggers into his back. Fuck, he constantly does this, with him there he could never get time to talk the hot owner! He examined the flower, checking his pocket for money...fuck, he forgot it again. Every single Wednesday he always forgets it! He shrugged he wasn't called out before, so why now! Alfred shrugged, whatever, he was pretty much broke anyway. He gave a sideways glance to the tall overly dressed Russian. He quickly darted his eyes back to the flowers, he was still looking. He has taken to calling this man the crazy clerk.

Alfred smiled, there was the hot owner! But fuck! She was talking to the Russian, now what? Alfred sighed, maybe he should leave, he gave a cross look to the duo, specifically the Russian, and left, waltzing out the door and whistling a cheery tune, McDonald's was calling his name. There was always next Wednesday.

* * *

 **are you proud yet mom?**

 **~AexM**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOOOO look it's like totally up at the same time as the last one! Because you know, reasons, so i'll be updating every hmmmmm, Wednesday! Yeah let's go with that. So this one is y'know much longer than ch 1. ENJOY** **(btw I don't own anything 3)**

* * *

Ivan started up his car, driving home in his old beat-up truck. Grumbling as he thought about the blonde, he wasn't even attractive, Elizabeta had no idea what she was talking about. He adjusted his scarf, though he was his favorite flower. Ivan liked to assign people to flowers, His boss was a Tulip, long and dainty and never willing to open up-abrasively beautiful-and can survive in the harshest of environments. The annoying blonde was a sunflower-regrettably, his favorite flower. He had spent weeks trying to determine him as any other flower, but eventually gave in. He sighed, the blonde showed every characteristic of his lovely podsolnechnik. He was not as tall as him, but he was not short, his golden hair reflected the magnificent color of the lovely petals, he as always happy, always cheerful and sunny, and he always seemed to face towards the brighter things.

Ivan Braginski was not a stalker. He just liked to watch his interest. Besides all he did is watch him when he actually _came_ to the store. He didn't even know his name. Ivan pulled his truck up to his almost vacant apartment, he shut it off and sighed as he barely made it out of the door with his head on. Struggling to open his door he slammed it shut in anger, the hinges squeaked and the door refused to shut. Ivan growled deciding to leave the door as it was before plopping down on his ragged couch. He really needed some renovations done. He stared at his phone, fifteen missed text messages, all from a certain Belorussian sister. Ivan grimaced and quickly deleted them all his sister was literally days away, he really had nothing to worry about. He clutched his head, the beginnings of a headache starting to affect him. Ivan found his thoughts slowly wandering to a certain blonde again, he had taken to calling him the sunflowerman, Ivan had decided something. The next time he saw this sunflower man he would make sure to confront him, probably yell at him about not buying anything. It's funny, Ivan always hated when one of his flowers parted with him...but this man was just ridiculous. He shook his head, twenty six and lonely, living in a rundown apartment in a less than renowned part of town. Ivan scanned his phone again, Toris. Hm, he hasn't talked to him in awhile. He shot him a text. _Privyet Toris, still dating the blonde pony?_ Ivan set down his phone, awaiting a text, three minutes (he counted) and his phone bleeped, _oh hey Ivan, we actually broke up about a week ago...I really couldn't keep up with his...trends._ Ivan smiled, perfect, maybe his cute little ex would like to go out with him! _That is great! You would want to hang out in an hour? At Briton's Pub?_ Ivan contemplated that "that is great" part but sent it anyway, hoping the man would say yes. What Ivan wasn't aware of, was the trembling Lithuanian that sat behind his phone, contemplating every message he sent and received. Ivan soon received a message back, a smile sneaked onto his face. _Uhm...sure see you in an hour?_ Ivan texted back a curt 'yes' and set to get ready, arching his back as he sat up, the action was followed by a series of popping as his back cracked. He grunted, really, he should get a better couch.

* * *

Alfred munched on his big mac. He had already finished his two large fries, three large sodas, and four McChickens. He smiled as he finished off the burger, unfamiliar passersby stared at him, in which he replied with a wave and a burger filled smile. He waved to Lukas and Mathias as he left, "Bye dudes, see you tomorrow, or later today who knows!" Mathias was slightly busy, getting choked for trying to a little too close to Lukas. Those two were totally in love. Alfred made his way outside, taking in a deep breath of fresh air...now he had three hours to kill before his mandatory seven o'clock nap. He whistled as he trudged through the streets of the beautiful New York. He laughed and mused to himself, twenty four and wandering the streets of New York with absolutely no friends and nothing to do. Alfred perked up, well that wasn't exactly true! There was Arthur, they were kinda close...and Francis who kinda came with Arthur as far as he knew, Alfred flipped open his phone-hey flip-phones were cool- and dialed Arthurs number, one-two-three rings then a reply. _"What do you want you bloody git!"_ Alfred frowned, so Arthur was being grumpy today. "Hey dude, I just wanted to know if you were busy or any-" Alfred paused, a look of horror crossed his face, oh my god was that panting? And no-no-no-nope. On the other side of the conversation the phone had already been discarded in favor of much more interesting acts. Alfred clicked the 'hang up' button and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He was never calling Arthur ever again. Maybe he could stop by the flower shop again? It was only four fifteen, maybe the owner would still be there-and the Russian wouldn't. He really should tell the Crazy Clerk a thing or two about staring. Alfred continued walking and thinking about the woman until he reached the quaint shop, he took a deep breath and walked in. Alfred frowned he didn't know that Gilbert worked here. He waved at the albino behind the counter, "Hey Gil, since when do you work here?" The man in question looked up from his magazine, discreetly sliding whatever it was under the desk.

"Oh Al! Whats up man! Long time no see..hows Matthew and Lars?" Gil laughed slightly. Alfred frowned, "Their fine, you really have to get over Mattie dude, he has moved on." Gilbert stuck out his tongue, "The awesome me has long moved on-in fact I have a certain Austrian at-" A heavily accented voice called from somewhere in the back, "Don't spread your lies or I will call Liz!" Gilbert paled, "Ah-never mind, so are you looking for something?" Alfred perked up, "Oh yeah is the-er owner here?" Alfred stuttered a bit. Gilbert laughed, "Run now, you have no chance with Liz! She has a husband you know! But she is here...i'll go get her." Gilbert disappeared in the back, he arrived shortly after with a very annoyed looking woman. At the sight of the man, however, she perked up considerably. "Oh you're Ivan's future boyfriend! Nice to finally meet you, i'm Elizabeta." Alfred blanched, "E-excuse me who the fuck is Ivan…" He was a little miffed but hastily replied with his name, "I'm Alfred." Elizabeta laughed, "He's the totally hot clerk who is usually working when you come in here, ring a bell, hm?" Elizabeta teased. Alfred shook his head, "Whatever, it was nice meeting you...I gotta go I...I'm straight by the way!" Alfred launched out the door to a reply of 'sure' from the crazy woman. Alfred shook his head, he so totally had a crush on that woman.

* * *

Ivan smiled, as he waited for the small brunette, he was sure that Toris wouldn't stand him up! No one ever stood him up. He made sure of it. His head shot up as the owner stumbled from the back, taking residence to behind the counter. "Welcome to Briton's bar, sorry to keep you waiting-oh, Ivan." Arthur shook his head, this was his most frequent visitor-well second most but the other one didn't really come here for drinks. Said person was just making his way from behind the counter to the door. "Goodbye mon ami, see you tonight for a repeat of two minutes ago, oui~" The french man called out as he made his way out the door. Arthur's face turned beat red, "SHUT YOU BLOODY LYING FROG!" The frenchman was already gone, but the point was still proven. Arthur collected himself and turned towards the awaiting customer, "So is it the usual, Ivan." The Russian nodded and the barman turned away, preparing his vodka with lime. Ivan perked, there he was, Toris walked into the bar, hesitant and slightly shaking albeit, but he was still here! Ivan waved and flashed his childlike smile, patting the seat next to him. Hesitantly the man took the seat, "S-so how are you Ivan?" Ivan smiled, "I am well, and you comrade?" Toris sighed, "Feliks is trying so hard to get back together, it's really romantic and all, but he's just...too much?" Toris looked at Ivan, "I just don't know if I should give in, I really like him, but.." Ivan laughed menacingly and placed a hand on Toris's quaking shoulder, "Do not worry, you should definitely not get back into such a relationship, it is what they call toxic, da?" Ivan had wanted that blonde pony out of his Toris's life for a long time. Toris shook his head, "Oh Ivan...I don't think...nevermind." Ivan smiled, this date was going perfectly! Until a certain man walked through the door of the bar. Ivan's face dropped, he tortures him at work and now he's here to ruin his perfect date, it's the sunflowerman.

* * *

After much consideration Alfred had decided to visit his best friend at his favorite bar. He pushed through the old fashioned doors of the stately bar. "YO Iggy, dude, Mattie blew me off and I don't know what you were doing on the phone but man, do me a favor next time and don't answer!" Alfred sat down next to the Russian, not even sparing the man a second glance. "Arthur, bro, do you want to hear about my day?" Arthur shook his head and continued cleaning glasses, "Alfred please do us all a favor and drag your fat ass home." Alfred frowned, "Whatever, fine I didn't want to tell you that I finally talked to the super hot owner lady at that flower shop!" Arthur laughed, "And got rejected, I presume?" Alfred frowned again, "No Iggy, you see, you can't get rejected if you don't ask amiright? We haven't bridged that gap in our relationship yet."

Ivan raised a brow at the conversation, temporarily forgetting about his 'date' "If you are talking about Elizabeta, Mr. loiterer, you have zero chance, she is happily married." Alfred turned towards Ivan and gasped, "Hey, you're the crazy clerk-er I mean...sorry dude i'm at a loss I don't actually know your name so.." Alfred trailed off, only slightly intimidated by the man, "Plus I'm not loitering I'm just observing the merchandise while broke." Ivan rolled his eyes, clutching his scarf to keep himself from possibly strangling the man. "Nyet, it is loitering, sunflowerman, I am Ivan, what is your name." Ivan didn't say it like it was a question. Alfred crossed his arms, "What was that German or something? I don't speak your commie languages." … "And it's Alfred, not 'sunflowerman' or whatever." Ivan really wanted to punch this man, he stood up bracing himself on the counter and towering over this 'Alfred' "There are so many things wrong with the incredibly offensive sentence that you just spoke. First of all, Mr. Alfred, It is Russian, which is no longer a communist country, mind you. Second of all, If you really thought it was German, why would your following insult include that of communism?" Ivan looked thoughtful, "Well I suppose you truly could be an idiot, da?" Not one to be outdone, Alfred shot out of his chair, leveling with the Russian, while he was not as tall, he figured he was at least as strong. "Well, Mr Ivan Russian dude, I don't particularly appreciate you staring daggers into my back when I'm just trying to examine the flora." Ivan crossed his arms as well, "Oh please, I bet you don't even know the name of flowers you stare at everyday." Alfred scoffed, "So what if I don't what some lame flower is named! There is literally only ONE manly flower in that store, the sunflower dude." Ivan shook his head, "Please refrain from such uses of English, and don't tarnish the name of that precious flower." Alfred laughed, "Ha whatever, who cares about flowers anyway!" Alfred's face darkened at that for a second. Then Ivan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up till he was on his tiptoes. The taller man was now emitting a hideous laugh, "kolkolkolkol…" Alfred blanched but replied by spitting on the ground, "Fight me." Ivan smiled, "Gladly." Ivan pulled his hand back, while Alfred turned his head to his 'bad' side, preparing for a hit, when Toris grabbed Ivan's arm, momentarily stopping him.

"I-Ivan don't hurt Alfred, he's my friend-just like you are-and I don't want to see my friends hurt!" Alfred peered around the towering giant known as Ivan, "Torii dude! I totally didn't see you there, how are you!" Ivan dropped Alfred, causing him to smash against the floor. "You make friends with such disgusting people?" Ivan motioned to Alfred on the ground, who was currently rubbing his head and glaring at Ivan. Arthur just shook his head, he was not in the mood to deal with Alfred today. Alfred stood up and stuck his tongue out at the Russian. "Whatever, you're just a villain anyway!" Alfred made his way around him and put his arm around the timid Lithuanian, "Can't you see you're scaring him!" Ivan glared at the American, this was interesting...he did not back down, even when people certainly stronger than him had in the past. "I am not scaring him Fredka, maybe you just can't see past your own ideals." Alfred laughed again, "I don't even know what that means, and it's Alfred dude, not 'Fredka'." Ivan smiled, and put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Da, and it is Ivan, not 'dude' get mine right and I might try to get yours right." Probably not though, Fredka sounded much better to the Russian. Alfred snorted, "Whatever dude." The next few minutes was spent in awkward silence from all four individuals. "Well i'm out, I should probably go check on Mattie….or something, BYE IGGY!" Arthur shook his head, "It's Arthur you git!" Toris laughed, followed by Ivan's ominous chuckle. Arthur nodded at Ivan, "Sorry about him, he's just…..Alfred, he really is a good kid if you get to know him, heck I practically raised him!" Ivan scoffed, "Sure, someone that obnoxious..no wonder you raised him." With that, Ivan promptly grabbed Toris's hand and made his way out the door. After escorting the man back to his home, he pulled up to his driveway, walking in and plopping onto his couch. For some reason though, he could not get the sunflowerman-no-Fredka out of his head. "Hm, maybe i'll see him next Wednesday...then I can chew him out for being an obnoxious pig." Ivan laughed, it's not like he wanted to see the boy, nyet, not at all in fact he found that he hated him. But he was so much like his sunflowers….and he certainly didn't hate those.

* * *

 **And scene, R &R hope you liked Arthur's little debut. **

**~AexM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know it's not Wednesday but hey! I got a review..yay, So i'd like to thank SparklePaws for that review, very nice, thank you.**

* * *

Alfred was upset, and that's saying something, it takes a lot to make the cheerful blonde upset. Like alot alot, like a big annoying Russian who has anger issues a lot. Alfred sighed as he walked, who does that guy think he is anyway? He thinks he can boss people around because he's bigger? Oh noooo Alfred was not gonna deal with that stuff. He was the HERO he put villains like that to rest everyday. In his head…. He shook his head, it would due him good to just forget about the tall, asshole, stupid, commie, intriguing, _flower shop working_ , and not to mention hot Russian. Alfred felt a blush creep up his face when he realized where exactly his thought process was going. If there was one thing that Alfred F. Jones was definitely certain of about himself, was that he was certainly. NOT. gay. Probably. Alfred shook his head, nope, he had a crush on the pretty shop owner lady. Not the hot shop worker man. This he was sure of….Right? Alfred walked up to his door, he lived in a very dingy apartment at the edge of town. He made a face and jimmied the lock, stepping into the hot and muggy apartment. Alfred sighed, he really wished Mattie still lived with him. Alfred fell backwards on his bed splaying out his arms and breathing in heavily, and out heavily. Alfred gripped the sheets, his legs were swinging off the small bed. He missed Matthew more than anything, he was always so close to his brother, then at sixteen he left there mismatched home and struck it out alone. Eventually Mattie caught up, they met back up and made a life for themselves in the city. Now Alfred wasn't jealous, but every since Lars showed up Mattie had been leaving him, slowly albeit, but Alfred wasn't stupid. Even if everyone seemed to think so. Ever since Matt had moved out to live with his boyfriend well, he's been more and more distant. Alfred stared at his phone...maybe if he called him?

 _..ring...ring….ring...Thanks for calling sorry I couldn't pick up the phone!_ His twin brother's voice rang out. Alfred hung up and threw his phone carelessly on the carpet, he was probably asleep anyway. Or not, it was only seven thirty. Alfred removed his glasses and curled up in his discount bed. ' _Maybe i'll go to the flower shop tomorrow to see if Ivans there'_ Alfred sleepily closed his eyes, to chew him out of course, for being such a villain.

* * *

Ivan woke up much too early, he blearily looked at his digital clock, _5:00_ Ivan groaned it was way too early. He didn't even have to work till noon. Ivan sighed, how unfortunate. Ivan stretched and made his way to the stove, then he stopped, he could cook….but he really didn't feel like it. Raisin bran was better anyway. After Ivan's wonderful breakfast, and a long shower, he decided to get to work early, better to be earlier than later. Ivan spared another quick glance at the clock before rushing out the door, _7:00_ eh, being five hours early never hurt anyone. Ivan shimmied through the door of the bright flower shop, breathing in the fresh scent of floral bliss. "Ah, Ivan, como estas?" The Spanish man currently behind the counter, "You're here early amigo!" Ivan allowed a small smile to grace his face, it was really hard to be in a bad mood in front of Antonio. Ivan shook his head, "Privyet, Antonio, I am doing fine, I am sure you are as well, do you want to co the counter today?" Antonio smiled, "Si, si, Mi roma is coming in soon, I'm sure you will enjoy meeting him, he is very charming!" The Russian smiled, "Yes, sure, sorry Antonio, what day is it?" The Spaniard smiled, "Ah, mi amigo es de Sabado! Saturday!" Ivan smiled, he has at least four days till he has to deal with the American idiot again! "Spasibo, Antonio." Antonio brightened as Ivan made his way behind the counter, "Anytime, my friend." The next few hours or so were spent in blissful silence between the two workers, occasionally helping an odd customer or two.

"I'm just saying dude, like, why do you hate him so much? All he does is coddle you and say nice things about you! Even if it is in Spanish!" A clearly accented voice respond to the voice that Ivan knew quite well by now. "That bastard doesn't know shit! All he does is say stupid shit about tomatoes!" Alfred laughed, "Come on Romano! Don't hate on someone who totally loves you dude!" this 'Romano' scoffed, "No, he is a bastard, he is a clingy tomato bastard!" Alfred laughed, "Dude just give him a break!" The rowdy american along with a annoyed Italian walked through the door, the Italian had his arms crossed defiantly and had almost no time before Antonio was on him. Poor guy. "MI ROMA TOMATE BOSS ANTONIO MISSED YOU!" Romano panicked, "Get off me you tomato bastard! I only worked for you once! Asshole!" Romano struggled in his grasp and eventually squeezed out. Alfred was busy laughing hysterically, while Ivan was watching everything coldly. That American seemed to be a plague in his life. "Alfredo you jerk! Why don't you help me escape from the Spanish bastards clutches?" Alfred laughed, "dude, I just can't break up true love." Romano's face turned very red, and he was promptly dragged into the back room to, 'calm down.'

Ivan's cold gaze rested on the young man, "You know that I now have to manage the storefront by myself." Alfred looked around, "Well you aren't exactly busy dude." Ivan just rolled his eyes. Alfred crossed his arms, "So, hey I kinda wanted to apologize about like, starting a fight at Britons bar the other day, even though it wasn't my fault at all." Ivan raised an eyebrow, was this his way of apologizing? If Ivan didn't hate his capitalist pig guts, he might have found it endearing. "I suppose I should apologize as well, for nearly rearranging your face even though you completely deserved it, da?" Alfred's laugh was slightly chocked, "Dude, there is no way I would have actually let you hit me, I knew you weren't gonna do it." Ivan glared, "I can assure you, you were completely at my mercy." Alfred shook his head, "Nuh-uh dude, if I could prove it to you, I would." Ivan's eyes took on a dangerous, moving from behind the counter to stand in front of the american, a hand resting on the boys shoulder. "I do not see why we cannot." The color drained from Alfred's face, but just as last time he refused to back down. "I'm not scared of you!" Ivan smiled, "That is a mistake Fredka!" Ivan laughed gleefully, as Alfred attempted to push the beast away. Alfred pitched backward, grabbing the front of Ivan's shirt as he fell. Alfred fell backwards while Ivan fell forwards. Alfred braced himself for the painful impact of the floor. Ivan gasped and swiftly regained balance by gripping a shelf of pale purple flowers. Half-way bent over, Ivan reached for Alfred, just barely catching him by his shirt, his head inches from the cold, tiled floor of the shop. Alfred looked up at Ivan with a startled and scared look in his eyes, he knew the floor was hard and he certainly knew that something much worse than a concussion could have resulted from such a fall. Ivan couldn't take this look on the young blonde and realized he did not like the look of fear on his face. Ivan lifted him up and placed both hands on his shoulders. Alfred was speechless, staring up at Ivan with a petrified look still in place. Ivan shook him slightly and laughed nervously, "Ah, Fredka, it was just a fall da? No need to look so startled!" It wasn't the fall that scared Alfred. It was the fact that such a villain had saved his-well-life. Alfred shook his head at the russian, he had no idea how to even say thank you for such a thing. Alfred looked down at his shoes, "Uh er- t-tha...eh" Alfred sighed, he just could not bring himself to say two simple words. Ivan smiled, oh. He was not scared, he was ashamed. Ivan softly tipped his chin up and smiled at the man, "What was that Fredka? I didn't hear you!" Ivan just could not get how adorable Alfred was being at the moment. Alfred blushed, "Just, thank you ok! Geez!" Alfred turned his head and crossed his arms. Ivan's eyes widened, he was pouting! How absolutely cute. Ivan ruffled the shorter man's hair. "You are being very cute comrade." Alfred's blushed increased as he shoved his hands away. "Watch the hair dude!" Luckily the Russian hadn't touched _that_ piece, but, it was close. "Also i'm not cute, I'm manly!" Ivan shook his head, ignoring the odd behavior, "Sure, Fredka, indeed, you are manly."

"Well no all of us are freakishly tall!" Alfred huffed. Ivan scowled. And the two just stared at each other in silence, Alfred was blushing and crossing his arms while Ivan was smiling and still had one hand placed on his shoulder. That is the exact moment that Romano and Antonio decided to come out of the closet-er break room. "MIO DIO! Are we interrupting something! Lo siento, Lo siento! Me and Lovi will leave you two love birds to yourselves then!" Alfred and Ivan sprung apart at the interruption, Alfred stuttered, "No, no it's not like that! I just fell and-" The spaniard was already dragging a reluctant Italian out the door, "Si! Fell in love mi amigo!" Antonio was already out the door before either of the men could retaliate.

Alfred's blush increased, while a small tinge of red was introducing itself to Ivan's face. Alfred let out a shaky laugh, "Ha, like i'd ever fall in love with you or even be interested in the first place! Crazy clerk…." Ivan let out an equally shaky grunt, "Ehe, That statement is true for both of us comrade." Alfred looked sharply at Ivan, "Oh come on, you totally love me! It's so obvious." Ivan raised an eyebrow and adjusted his scarf, "Ah sure, because I was the one blushing profusely a second ago." Alfred glared, "That's just because of the hair dude!" Ivan looked confused, "Wha-?" Alfred slapped a piece of paper into his hand, "Whatever, bye," Alfred stalked through the door. Ivan looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. _321-5567_ a number? Now why would the man who basically just claimed he hated him, give him his number. Ivan smirked, unless he lied about his true feelings. Hm, well, maybe Ivan lied a little bit too.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy that? I enjoyed that. Our little Roma tomato made an appearence, I mean, I kinda wanna right Spamano. But like, I can't even write Romano he's too harsh...i'm to nice! WELL IM OUT.**

 **~AexM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, SparklePaws, i'm really diggin your support 3 much love. And so now the introduction as to why this fanfic is rated M, though it's really nothing yet.**

* * *

Alfred mused as too why the hell he gave the Russian man his number, just to see if he would text him, then that would prove that Ivan totally had a crush on him. Alfred had been staring at his phone for two hours, it was hopeless he was hopeless. Alfred spun around and jumped face-first onto his bed. Alfred groaned, Alfred had it bad. He would never admit though, he, to everyone else totally hated the Russian. But hey, it wouldn't hurt him if he had a little crush on the man, to himself anyway. Alfred frowned. Then his phone vibrated from it's spot on the bed, Alfred was on it like a starving animal on a scrap of meat. The text was from an unfamiliar number, Alfred smiled. ' _This is Fredka, da? It is Ivan.'_ A smile graced Alfred's face, he quickly shot a text back.

' _No dude, it's Alfred, so you do have a crush on me then!'_

Ivan rolled his eyes from the other end.

' _Nyet, i'm sure you were waiting for me to text you though, I did not want to disappoint'_

Alfred blushed, how did he know?

' _No way dude, i'm sure you're just having perverted fantasies and hoped that little ol me would indulge you, the answer is no old man.'_

Ivan blushed, what was Alfred getting at?

' _Once again, Nyet, maybe you are just hoping I am, da? And I happen to know for a fact that i'm only two years older than you.'_

Alfred stared at the text…

' _Dude, how do you know my age..?'_

Ivan blushed on his end.

' _Ah you know, research.'_

Alfred considered putting down his phone.

' _What?'_

Ivan laughed, he was so endearing.

' _Nothing Fredka, you are my friend now, it is good to know about friends, da?'_

Alfred narrowed his eyes.

' _We aren't friends. I hate you.'_

' _That's not what Antonio thinks.'_

Alfred put down his phone and took a breath, what was this Russian man trying to say? Alfred considered texting back, but ultimately decided that calling the strange man might be a better idea, he couldn't misinterpret things when they were actually speaking to each other. Alfred added the man as a contact under 'Creepy Clerk' and brought the ringing phone to his ear. "Hello Fredka, you called yes?" Alfred rolled his eyes. "Of course I called, otherwise we wouldn't be on the phone together."

"So, let's talk about your stalking big guy."  
"Stalking? What do you mean! I am doing no such thing dear Fredka."

"Then how do you know about my age?"

"I guessed."  
"You said you looked something up."

"I lied."

"Was that a lie?"

"Da."

"Dude."

"Goodbye Alfred, see you next Wednesday!"

Ivan hung up. Alfred stared at his phone, what the fuck was wrong with this man? Alfred decided he probably didn't want to know, and closed his eyes, sleep sounded really good right now.

Ivan smiled, his Alfred was really adorable...wait... _his_ Alfred? Nyet, Alfred would never be his, he didn't want him anyway! Ivan paused, well maybe a little bit. Ivan shook his head, NYET! Ivan really should give up this crush, there is absolutely no way the boisterous American would like him as well. Ivan sighed, maybe he should call the American back? Or he could look at more pictures online, hm, looks like his little podsolnechnik has a twin...an identical twin, how interesting. Ivan sighed and stopped himself, he should probably stop being so creepy. Ivan smirked, he wasn't being creepy, he was just trying his hardest to learn about the every elusive sunflowerman, which, coincidentally was what Alfred was under on his phone. Ivan stretched out on his couch, maybe he would sleep tonight.

~line break thing~

Ivan woke up to his phone ringing, he looked at the screen blearily and fumbled to answer, "Privet, eto Ivan." Ivan cleared his throat, "Ah, who is this?" A perky, high voice answered, "Sup' Ivan, you have the day off today! Have fun! I'm working for you." Elizabeta hung up and Ivan stared at his phone. Day off? This was rare, what was he suppose to do now? Ivan sighed and set off to make breakfast, his couch creaked. Ivan glared at the offending object, he _really_ hated that old couch.

~line break~

Alfred bit his lip, he checked his schedule, he was free! What a surprise! His brother-dating his hot dutch boyfriend-his best friend-probably screwing around with his annoying french boyfriend. So, what was Alfred to do? Well, visit his newfound beacon for annoyance, Ivan of course. He told himself he was just walking to the flower shop to annoy the russian, and when he was walking through the door of the shop, he told himself he only made it this far to see his face when he walked in. He also told himself that he was definitely not disappointed when he didn't see Ivan manning the counter, but instead saw Antonio, Gilbert, and the store owner that he knew as Elizabeta. Well what was he suppose to do know? Here was a man who thought he and Ivan were-ew, his brothers ex boyfriend, and a woman he thought he had a crush on. Alfred paused…."Uh…" at the absence of Ivan, Alfred turned around. What he planned on doing was quickly rushing out the door and coming back tomorrow. However, he was grabbed by a strong hand and quickly turned around and pulled towards the counter at inhuman speed. Alfred braced himself against the counter. "What the-" Elizabeta grabbed his arm, "So you're Alfred right? You and Ivan are a thing correct?" Alfred blushed and shook his head, "N-No we aren't like that, Ivan's a jerk...not to mention a creep!" Elizabeta frowned, "Ah, I really thought you two were a couple, you're so cute! Not to mention the-" Gilbert cut her off, "Okay Liz, how about you don't freak the poor man out." Elizabeta frowned, and Antonio choose this time to cut into the conversation, "If you aren't a thing…then what were you doing yesterday when me and Romano came out of the break room, I mean, you were all blushy and Ivan was touching your shoulder!" Elizabeta looked like she was about to explode with enthusiasm. Alfred looked towards the door, a chime resonated through the stoor and low and behold, just to Alfred's non-existent luck, Ivan walked in. He paused at the doorway.

"Uh….I just came to um, see if you really wanted me to take the day off or if it was just a prank." Elizabeta smiled and pushed Alfred forward-right into Ivan-"Ugh!" Alfred landed awkwardly, his arms were splayed on either side of the Russian, imitating an awkward half-hug. His face was pressed firmly into the Russians coat. Ivan protectively placed a hand on the small of the Americans back. "Ah, Fredka, you fell, again, you are very clumsy da?" Alfred pushed himself off of the Russian, though his movements were stopped when the larger man refused to move his hand. Inches separated the two. "I didn't fall, she pushed me and you saw it! M-Move your hand you creep!" Ivan smirked, "Sure, you probably told her to push you, I mean you are here for me correct?" Ivan teased, and moved his hand so it pressed firmly against the blonde's back. "I so did not come here for you dude! I came here to see Gil!" Ivan raised an eyebrow and Alfred ducked away from the man's abrasive hold.

Elizabeta's eyes shone, while Gilbert was trying very hard to keep his laughter in, and Antonio was smiling stupidly. Alfred glared at them, "What are you guys looking like that for?" Antonio threw his hands up, "Si! I was correct, you really are in love!" Elizabeta shook her head, "And you said you didn't like him! Look at you sweetie, all blushing and flustered!" Gilbert laughed, "Finally Al, you no longer have to be such a lonely hermit! And I'm sure he's much bigger than that Abel guy that Mattie's dating!" Alfred looked horrified, "Lies! All lies, Antonio, you're wrong, Gil and Ms. Elizabeta you two are just perverts!" Alfred gestured to Ivan, "And he is just some attractive flower shop worker who likes to stalk people!" Ivan smiled. Why the hell was this guy smiling! Alfred had just insulted him, called him a stalker! Shouldn't he be angry?

"Aw, Fredka you called me attractive! Spasibo." Alfred gave the man a heartful push, "You jerk I'm leaving, don't bother texting me you're creepy stalker commie things dude." Ivan smiled and waved as Alfred left the store, "Goodbye Fredka, talk to you later da?" Alfred flashed him the finger and started his walk home, fucking jerk.

Ivan coughed and turned towards the still smiling group of coworkers, "So...I will be going now." He hurried out the door, another minute in the store with those three is another minute in hell for him. Ivan started up his truck and rumbled down the mostly-barren street, humming a toon as he drove. Ivan smiled, looks like Alfred didn't have car, Ivan pulled up to parallel with the man, "Need a ride?"

Alfred looked at him, a look of shock appearing on his face, "Dude, you have no idea how fucking creepy you really are." Ivan frowned, "I am just trying to help! Do you want a ride or not?" Alfred pouted (Ivan found this very cute) and sighed, well his apartment was rather far...and a free ride was a free ride! And it's not like Ivan is a stranger or anything. Alfred made his way to the other side of the beat up truck, "Well, if we go straight, then turn right, then left, we should pull up to my apartment, thanks dude." Ivan rolled his eyes, "Alright, so, how is Fredka?" Alfred snorted, "Dude, it's Alfred, and i'm pretty fine, well I was before you made a scene at the flowershop." Ivan stuck out his tongue playfully, "You were the one who fell into me! I was just making sure you were ok!" Alfred glared, "Making sure I was ok my ass! And you KNOW I was pushed!" Alfred stared at the ripped up covering at the bottom of the beat up truck, "You probably just wanted to touch me inappropriately, you stranger." Ivan smirked, keeping his eyes on the road. His hand sneaked to the man's thigh, he started rubbing small circles with his palm into his inner thigh. Alfred reddened, and pushed his hand away, "I was right! Creep!" Ivan laughed, "Indeed, Fredka, you were right, but you are just so adorable.." Alfred gasps, "I am NOT adorable, I am manly...you're just a jerk. Ivan shrugged, "You're no Mr. nice guy Fredka…."

Alfred huffed. Ivan just giggled evilly. Soon Ivan had pulled up to the younger man's apartment, Alfred jumped out of the car just as it stopped. Ivan nearly screamed, and got out of the car, he grab the young man's arm and stopped him, "You should never jump out of a still moving car! Fredka you could have broken your ankle!" Alfred snorted, "Dude the car was stopped...basically." Ivan shook his head, "No! You could have seriously hurt yourself, please tell me you understand." Alfred now looked just as shaken as Ivan, "Dude...I understand ok? Ivan?" Ivan was suddenly left speechless. That is the first time Alfred had said his name. And to Ivan, it sounded beautiful. Ivan smiled and put his hand around his waist, bringing his head up, he kissed him. Soft lips closed over Alfred's slightly chapped ones, massaging their lips together and rubbing his hips Alfred tipped his head up and moved his lips with the larger mans. Ivan pulled away, leaving the American very flustered, standing in front of his building, redder than Romano's tomatoes. The Russian smiled and waved, disappearing into his car he quickly rumbled off to his own place. Alfred screwed up his face and ran after the car, "IVAN YOU JERK GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Ivan was already too far away to hear him. Alfred stalked into his apartment and fumbled with his keys. He plopped on his bed and scrunched the sheets in his hands. The worst part was he couldn't even deny to the Russian that he didn't like him, Alfred F. Jones….had kissed back.

* * *

 **Aren't they just adorable? I think they're adorable. Alfred can no longer deny his feelings. well as always, R &R.**

 **~AexM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, I'm not so good at that 'I'm only gonna update on Wednesday' thing, so, here you go, basically whenever I come up with a new chapter...I post it. T.T.**

 **SO much thanks to SparklePaws, as always, and to Guest, who has shown a perfect example of constructive criticism, I'm not offended at all, I'd actually like to thank you very much for that comment, and thank you for the support, as you can see, it is changed in this chapter, also yes, SparklePaw, they are dorks, the best dorks ever.**

* * *

Ivan Braginsky was not a rash man. He liked to think that he always thought something through before he did something. So he had no idea why he had just….leaned in and kissed the man. Maybe it was the way he looked, or they way he said his name all worried, most definitely because he was scared for the boy. Ivan shook his head, he missed work, everything there was simple, and the biggest problem was dealing with his excessive coworkers. Now with the rambunctious American, he had trouble deciding whether or not to call him, text him, or leave him alone. Ivan paused and stared at his phone...he should probably text him. Ivan sat on his couch for several minutes, trying to decide what to say. 'I'm Sorry?' 'It was nice?' Ivan just didn't know. Ivan sighed, his fingers skimmed the phone's surface.

' _Hello Fedya, how are you?'_ Ivan waited for a reply.

Alfred woke up to the sharp beeping of his phone, He fumbled for his glasses and perched them on his nose. Alfred looked at the phone, it was Ivan. He nearly laughed, after all that happened all he thought to say was, 'hello' and what was with this 'Fedya' thing? If he isn't going to call him by his real name, he should just stick with one. Alfred stuck out his tongue and answered;

' _What's with 'Fedya' I thought it was 'Fredka' not that I like either one._

Ivan smiled, He had answered! It meant that the American did not hate him.

' _After much consideration, I decided that I did not want to call you something that sounded so much like radish, dear one.'_

Alfred scoffed, what did that even mean, and what was with these pet names?  
' _Uh, ok whatever dude, so like, what about earlier?'_

' _What about earlier?'_

Alfred felt tears prick at his eyes, why was he getting so emotional over something so stupid? He knew why, because it meant that he didn't feel the same way Alfred did. Alfred narrowed his eyes, rubbing the tears away, he knew exactly what he was talking about.

' _You jerk, you kissed me earlier, anyway, it doesn't matter dude you were probably high or something'_

Ivan gasped, he wasn't sure if he was more offended because he didn't care about the kiss, or because he thought he was high. Ivan glared.

' _I was most certainly not high, Fedya.'_

' _Whatever, it's not like it means anything'_

' _You are right, it meant nothing'_

Alfred sighed, he threw his phone at the wall, at this point he didn't care if it broke, here he thought that the tall, hot, nice, funny, Russian dude who he thought cared about him, was just throwing him away. He shouldn't be surprised. It happened with Arthur, they were dating before the frenchman came and took him away. It also happened with Sakura, the petite japanese woman ended up falling for some cat loving freak from greece. At least Arthur didn't cheat on him. He buried his head into the covers. His body shook with sobs, whatever, he was just too cool for everyone. Who cares about some Russian dude that he just met anyway. Alfred laughed, just met. He was going all teenage-girl-first-breakup over some guy he just met and wasn't even dating. Alfred took a deep breath, pushed himself up off the bed. Walking shakily he retrieved his phone and turned it off, he didn't need anyone calling him and figuring out how weak he is. Alfred walked out his door, he just needed a drink is all, a drink at Briton's Bar. Maybe he could talk to Arthur! Alfred paused with his keys in the door, Francis was probably there too. Maybe not.

Ivan sighed, he gingerly placed his phone down on the small table beside his worn couch. He shook his head, he really didn't expect anything from this 'relationship' if he could even call it that. Ivan wasn't one to cry, he really wasn't, but the sorrow of what he had just read scarred him. Alfred did not think that the kiss meant anything, so Ivan agreed, What else was he suppose to do? He definitely did not want the man to think he had hurt him, because he didn't. Ivan was completely fine before Alfred F. Jones, and he was completely fine after. He had just met this man, honestly, he was surprised that he was so hung up over a stranger. Maybe it was because he was the only person he had ever really liked who didn't seem to shy away from him in fear. Ivan flung himself back onto his couch, he felt it almost break, but he really didn't care at the moment. Ivan buried his face into the dusty old couch. Ivan didn't cry, he really didn't, so why did he feel the prick of tears trying to fall from his eyes?

Alfred pushed through the old bar doors and smiled, "The hero is here!" Alfred stopped dead in the middle of the dimly lit building, looks like he was the only one here...well, not the only one. Alfred covered his eyes, "Every Time! Just get a room already!" He heard the sounds of breaking glass and figured that the two lovebirds had broken apart. Alfred peeked through his fingers, and uncovered his hand. "YOU GIT! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Arthur was red in the face and was shuffling around to get a broom and dustpan. Alfred made his way over to a barstool and sat down, "Hey, it's not my fault you're sucking face on the job." Arthur blushed, and Francis chuckled. "It is not my fault! Arthur is just too hard to resist, I'm sure you know, Alfred, oui?" Arthur shook his head, and Alfred clutched the table, he would usually just laugh such a cold comment like that off, but...recent events just made Alfred stay quiet and look at the table. Francis frowned, "Ah, sorry mon ami, I did not mean to offend you." Arthur laughed cruelly, "Aw come frog, y'know things like that don't offend the git." Alfred gripped the table further...it was always like this. Why can't someone take his feeling into count for once.

Francis's frowned increased, "Mon cher, Arthur please, maybe you are hurting Alfred's feelings, yes?" Arthur shook his head. "No I'm telling you frog, things like this don't hurt him like it hurts me and you, he sees relationships as a fling, they don't matter to him."

Alfred stood up and pounded his fist on the counter, "M-Maybe you don't understand Arthur! You don't know how I feel, YOU were the one who left me. Not the other way around, remember?" Alfred shook, "It's not my fault I can't keep a relationship." Alfred grabbed his hair and sat down heavily, his voice was nothing more than a horse whisper, "Or maybe it is, maybe that's why nothing I do means anything to anyone, maybe that's why they leave me...or don't even give me a chance." Alfred sighed.

Francis and Arthur looked at Alfred in shock, neither man has ever seen the man in such a state, and Arthur had practically grown up with him. Francis looked at Arthur and nodded his head at the boy. Arthur awkwardly patted his back, "No no, listen poppet it's not your fault...it's just that not everyone is good for everyone else?" Arthur looked at Francis for support. Francis sighed and put a hand on his arm, "Mon cher, amour is something that not everyone can get the hang of right away, you will find the person who is right for you! It just takes time mon cher!" Alfred's shaking sobs stopped suddenly and his body stilled, he was breathing heavily, ragged breaths making there way through his mouth and nose. Alfred sprung up and wrapped his arms around Arthur, his sobbing continued. Arthur awkwardly put his hands around the taller mans back. "There, there chap, everything is going to be ok?" Francis glared at him, "Stop saying everything likes it's a question!" Arthur hissed, "Stop reprimanding me i'm trying to help him!" Francis flipped his hair, "Well, you're not very good at it, cherie." Arthur dropped Alfred, "You shut up frog! I'm doing my best." Francis gasped, "MON AMI! YOU DROPPED THE BOY!" Arthur blushed, "Ah, sorry lad…" Alfred rubbed his swollen eyes and laughed, "You two are absolutely perfect for each other...never break up." Alfred stood up and disappeared out the door, he had a long walk back to his house.

Francis sighed and playfully punched his lover, "I suppose it is good you did not tell him we were getting married then." Arthur nodded, "Yeah, the boy really doesn't need anymore big information right now." Francis touched Arthur's arm, "He is going to be ok, it's just another break-up, he'll get over it." Arthur stared at the door worriedly, "I don't know Francis...he seemed so shaken up this time. If I knew who he was dating…" Arthur's eyes sparked dangerously. Francis shook his head, "No, mon Rosbif, don't get so worked up, I can guarantee our Alfred will be ok." Arthur nodded, "Yeah...I hope so."

Ivan was drowning. Drowning himself in self despair and vodka. Four bottles of the strong liquid littered the floor and one was half-empty in his hand. A drunk flush covered his face. Ivan giggled stupidly fumbling for his phone. He struggled with the contacts, he was looking for Sunflowerman, the screen was blurry. Ivan grunted in annoyance, why was the world so against him telling his feelings to his Fedya? Ivan touched his phone screen and brought it to his ear, the ringing sounded too loud to his ears. An annoyed "like, hello?" answered on the other end. Ivan giggled again, why did his Fedya sound so different? Ivan couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "Fedya, I love you, I want to do very naughty things to you!" Ivan paused, "You love me too da?" The voice on the other end was dead silent.

"Ivan, I don't like, know, who the heck this 'Fedya' guy is, but this is Feliks."

Ivan frowned, how had he clicked on the blonde pony? He was sure it was Fedya he had called…

"But like, my advice is to go to him and tell him how you, like, feel, and leave Toris alone."

Ivan brought the phone away from his ear and stared at it..yup it says 'blonde pony' how strange.

"But I can't tell em...he doesn't think that the skiss massers." Ivan slurred.

Feliks scoffed on the other end, "So you're drunk eh? Well, like, I think that whatever happened totally matters to him, maybe he's just denying it?"

Ivan's brows drew together...denying...it? Yes, that sounded like something his Fedya would do.

"Goodbye blonde pony, thank you for the….advice."

Ivan hung up, Feliks looked at his phone….blonde pony?

Ivan finished off his vodka and snuggled up into his large coat, stretching over his small couch and drifting to sleep, surely Alfred is much better off.

* * *

 **Yes, I changed Ivan's last name, because the wiki said it was like, both, but I like Braginsky better, so, live with it. Also I can definetley say it hurt me to write Alfred crying and I do support FrUk...so don't hate on the FrUk. And Sakura is female Japan, but you probably knew that. heh, blonde pony.**

 **~AexM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, your reviews make me happy, guys I just love them so much, LostPasswords, I love your name, SparklePaws as always, thank you. Russian Guest, your support is amazing, Other guest, why thankyou. Alas you all had much to say about the great misunderstanding DO NOT FRET. It is resolved my children.**

* * *

Ivan woke up at seven thirty am. Ivan gasped he only had half an hour until work! Ivan stood up quickly, but had to grab his couch as the world started to swim in his vision, that was when he noticed the bottles littering the floor. Had he really drunk that much? Ivan shivered hopefully he hadn't done anything stupid. He noticed he was in the same clothes as yesterday, he brushed them off, not noticing any noticeable stains blotting the clothes he smiled. That'll work. Ivan quickly grabbed his keys off the counter and booted up his car, if his beaten up truck could go over thirty miles, he would speeding. Ivan reached the flower shop not ten minutes before his shift was to start. He burst through the doors, "I am sorry I am late, I slept in on accident." Gilbert, Antonio, Elizabeta and Roderich were manning the counter. Ivan blinked, usually this early, it was only Antonio or Elizabeta at the counter.

Antonio looked at Ivan and gasped, "I told you he was not dead! You should have believed me, mi amigo." Gilbert scoffed, "Well I'm just saying, when is Ivan ever late?" Roderich nodded, while Elizabeta looked worried, "Ivan what's wrong?" It was at this time the group noticed Ivan's disheveled appearance, his messed up hair, wrinkled coat, and if any of them were close enough to smell the Russians breath, the smell of vodka would be most prominent.

Ivan shuffled, "Well-uh, nothing, I am fine, da? So why are there so many of you here so early?" Antonio perked up, "Oh well, when you weren't here two hours before your shift I got worried, So I called Gilbert who was currently bumming around with Roderich and Elizabeta so then they all came and we starting to freak out because you weren't here, and MIO DIO! I was so scared!"

Ivan rubbed his eyes blearily, "I was just late because I decided to have some vodka last night, I must have drunk a little too much, I am sorry." Elizabeta shrugged, "It's ok hun, nothing to worry about, there was enough of us here anyway, so mind telling us why you decided to drink so much?" Ivan reddened, "I-It was nothing, really, just a whim." Ivan dismissed the question and sat down at the one small table they had in the shop. "Mind if I sit for a second?" Elizabeta smiled, "No problem, we're pretty good at the counter right now!" Roderich shook his head and went to join Ivan at the small table, leaving the three loudest people behind the counter to fight about which flower complemented wedding cakes the best. Roderich fixed his glasses and brought out some sheet music to revise. Ivan sighed, he missed Alfred.

Alfred had stumbled to his bed and cried himself to sleep. When he had awoken the next morning, he got a phonecall from his brother's boyfriend. When he ended up answering it, Abel had told him that he was going to propose to Mattie, he asked Alfred's permission, and Alfred of course, had said yes. But unfortunately for Alfred, Abel was too busy setting up a beautiful candle lit dinner to pick up Mattie's favorite flowers, tulips. So he asked Alfred to pick up some tulips from the local flower shop. Of course Alfred had to agree to this, flowers were important..but the only flower shop Alfred knew of was the one where Ivan worked. These are the events that now brought Alfred to the glass door of the small shop. Alfred screwed up his face and opened the door. Maybe Ivan wouldn't be working. Alfred sighed, no such luck. Alfred saw Ivan sitting at a table, massaging his head, Alfred didn't even spare him a glance.

Alfred walked up to the counter, he was well aware that his eyes were still insanely puffy, and he probably didn't look the best overall right now. Alfred looked at the..clerks. "Do you have tulips?" Even his voice sounded tired. Elizabeta perked up, "Oh you're Alfred right? Yeah we should have some!" Elizabeta disappeared to the shelves and started looking for tulips. Gilbert looked Alfred up and down, "So what happened sleeping beauty? Mattie got you down?" Antonio looked worried, "Yes, mi amigo, como estas?" Alfred shook his head, "Nothing, it's...nothing...it's no one." Gilbert's face twisted into one of worry, "Hey Al, maybe you should…" Alfred snapped, "NO, I'm fine Gil, why can't you just belive me for once?" Gilbert recoiled, Antonio dropped the tomato he was admiring and Elizabeta stopped in her quest for tulips. They all stared at Alfred with identical versions of shock on their faces. Roderich continued reading, and Ivan looked down and grit his teeth. Alfred's face flushed, "What? I'm sorry guys I'm just...a little stressed out y'know, really sorry dudes." Ivan sighed, "If you aren't going to say anything, then I will, what is making you so mad at me comrade?"

Alfred glared at the man, comrade huh, guess that's all he was. Alfred shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." Gilbert paused, "Wait, when the hell did you two actually meet each other? And like, talk." Antonio spoke up, "In the shop the other day, they were talking and making out while-" Alfred blushed, "No, you have that wrong Antonio, we have never made out!" Ivan raised an eyebrow, Alfred's blush increased, "You know what I mean!" The trio, most certainly did not. Elizabeta came up behind Alfred and guided him to the table that Ivan and Roderich sat, she disappeared into the back and came back with four chairs she sat them down around the table. "Explain." her tone left no room for argument and Antonio and Gilbert quickly sat down, then Elizabeta, followed by a hesitant Alfred. Ivan gulped, "Well you see…" Ivan trailed off. Alfred stood up, "This is shit, I don't see why I have to explain my every emotion and motive to you dudes!" Ivan stood up quickly, "Oh, you have emotions." Alfred glared, "What are you talking about, you're the one with no emotions, you commie ass jerk!" Fist were about to fly when a group of three stepped through the door. Elizabeta ran to them and pulled them towards the table. She figured that Francis and Arthur could handle Alfred, while Feliks could handle Ivan...maybe, when she called him he said something about knowing something. Arthur gaspsed.

"Bloody hell Alfred! What are you going to do start another fight?" Francis and Arthur grabbed Alfred pulling him away from Ivan, Ivan made no move to further the fight. Elizabeta stared at the group, "So when I called you guys you said you could make sense of what's happening, why Ivan is so irked and why Alfred is so emotionally distressed." Alfred stared disbelievingly at Elizabeta, "What is that suppose to mean, I'm not a girl!" Elizabeta smirked, "But you're acting like oh, you three explain."

Francis huffed, "Well you see, last night, Alfred came into mon chers bar crying, he was obviously looking for comfort, and after Arthur said some very hurtful things, Alfred started mumbling about people leaving him, no one loving him, we were rather confused." Arthur nodded to confirm the statement. Alfred looked down at the floor. Ivan looked at Alfred, shocked, why would he be crying? He was the one who told him that the kiss meant nothing. Still, Ivan felt bad, he had made his little sunflower cry.

Feliks nodded, "Yeah like, last night Ivan like called me up, he was like reallllly drunk." He thought I was someone named 'Fedya' which I can only assume is this guy." Feliks motioned to Alfred. "So, like anyway Ivan was all like, 'I love you, let me fuck you, blah, blah, blah." Feliks smiled, "And then he called me a 'blonde pony' so I don't know what that was about." Feliks nodded, and Toris said he was bad at helping people.

Ivan blushed, "I most certainly did not say such things." Ivan stared at Alfred…"I would never say such things even when drunk." Elizabeta was shocked, "IVAN! You never drink!" Ivan nodded sheepishly. Feliks shrugged, "Hey, it's true." Alfred's blush increased and he struggled away from Arthur, really, wasn't that hard. Alfred crossed his arms and looked incredulously at Ivan, "Dude, why were you drinking, when you were the one who told me the kiss didn't matter." Ivan looked at Alfred. Dumbfounded, "YOU were the one who said the kiss didn't matter!" Alfred's face lit up in realization, at the same time Ivan slapped a hand to his face in exasperation. "So you're saying….you like the kiss?" Alfred stared hopefully up at Ivan, "Indeed Fedya, I liked the kiss, you did too da?" Alfred tsked, "I guess bro…" Ivan smiled and enveloped the smaller man into a hug. Alfred choked, "Killing me bro…" Ivan let go, "Ah, Fedya, so adorable~" Alfred blushed, "I'm manly…not cute! Communist bastard!" Alfred and Ivan stared at each other for a few seconds before Alfred paled.

"CRAP! TULIPS I NEED TULIPS LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Elizabeta shoved the flowers she had found into his hand. "Why do you need tulips you git?" Alfred was belting out the door and was just able to yell back, "Lars is gonna propose!" before he was running to the restaurant down the road. Ivan chuckled, Francis and Arthur were pretty confused and left with Feliks, who apparently didn't have a ride home. Ivan nodded to his co-workers and left as well, he had an American to text. Antonio had waltzed out the door awhile ago and Elizabeta threw the keys at him, "Lock up ok Gil!" Elizabeta closed the door softly, leaving Gilbert all alone.

Gilbert let the smile drop, a tear fell from his face, his birdie was marrying someone else? Gilbert bang his phone to his ear. After three rings someone answered, "Ja, hello?" Gilbert sobbed, hiccuping in attempt to keep his cries to himself, "Bruder...I screwed up, and I don't think I can fix it this time."

 **Poor Gilbert amiright? He just wants to be loved...lol. Oh, did I mention, i feed off your sadness...anyway, so I'm torn, do I support NedCan or PruCan more? T.T tell me what you like better...it may have an impact.**

 **~HAST LA PASTA (AexM)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AYEEEEEEE, this is a long chapter...poor Mattie...much Prucan? And...I wrote it guys...I did it.**

* * *

As Alfred walked into the fancy restaurant and passed the hostess, he ducked behind one of those rolly cart things. Alfred smiled, just his luck, he could see the back of the dutch man's head, his striped scarf also stood out quite prominently. Alfred grabbed some random food item from above his head and threw it at the floor near Mattie. Damn. Missed. He grabbed another one and aimed it closer, it made a small thumping noise on the ground...some kind of sushi or something. Matthew looked confused and ducked down to get it, Alfred then promptly threw the bouquet of tulips at the back or Lars's head and ran out of the restaurant, he was sure it would go smoothly from here. Alfred brushed off his coat as he exited the establishment. He seemed to have a skip in his walk as he made his way back home, he plopped onto his bed, wincing at the creak. Then he flipped open his phone, because flip phones were still cool dammit. He smiled at the text he had received. One from Ivan, two from Arthur, and one from Mattie. Alfred opened one of the ones from Arthur first.

' _And then you go and-'_ Alfred groaned, stupid flip phones, he opened the wrong text, he switched to the right one.

' _I demand to know what exactly you think you're doing, when did you get into a relationship, how did you get the time to get into a fight-and then you go and run out with tulips spouting about how matthew is getting married! The nerve of you Alfred...you could let me know these things you know.'_ Alfred made a face, whatever, it was just Arthur.

He checked the one from Matthew next,

' _Al? I really need you right now….Lars proposed, with flowers and everything...I said no.'_

Alfred screwed up his face, what? But his brother was in love with the man! Alfred frowned.

' _But Mattie…? Why? I thought you were in love!'_

Alfred waited anxiously for a reply.

' _I did something stupid.'_

Alfred's breath caught, what could his brother of done? Alfred ran out the door his brother lived a ten minute walk-6 if he ran-but it still might not be enough time. Alfred dismissed this thought and started running..running...running. Surely he was thinking the worst of the situation. Alfred was still at least four minutes from his brother's apartment and he was slowly getting out of breath. He silently cursed all of those burgers. Alfred collapsed, he was so close….tears gathered at his eyes, god dammit why couldn't he go any faster? Alfred gripped his chest, his heart was beating way too quickly and it felt like his airways were closing. Alfred shakily stood up, it wasn't his brother's, but there was an apartment complex right to his right, the parking lot was in terrible shape, but there were plenty of cars parked in it. Alfred staggered into the parking lot and entered the building, knocking on the first door he saw. A woman answered, "Yes, what is wrong?" Alfred struggled for breath...he just couldn't get the words out. The sound of keys being furiously handled and multiple swears in Russian gained the American's attention.

Alfred shakily attempted to climb the stairs toward the voice and collapsed in the middle. Alfred gasped and croaked out one word, "...Ivan?" The plight of keys seemed to stop as the tall russian man peered over the staircase, he rushed down and gathered Alfred into his arms.

"Fedya? What happened!" Alfred gasped again and tested his voice, "Mattie...car...now." Ivan seem to at least slightly understand, because he picked up the smaller blonde and made his way to his truck. "Where does he live?" Ivan asked, worried. Alfred however, had passed out.

~Line break thing~

Well, if Ivan wasn't panicking before, he was certainly panicking now, what was he suppose to do? Ivan sighed, he couldn't do anything if the blonde was passed out, he had no idea what made him so frantic, but it seemed like it had mattered a lot. Furthermore, what had made the man pass out? Surely he wasn't _that_ out of shape. Ivan put a hand on his stomach, pressing down slightly, nope, definitely not out of shape. He was breathing, so he wasn't dead, that was good. Ivan frowned and stared at Alfred, the only thing he could do now was bring him into his apartment and wait for him to wake up.

Ivan decided that carrying him bridal-style would be easy, and since he wasn't awake to complain, it was even better. He also decided that he looked very good in his arms. Ivan smirked and-shit-how was he going to get his door open now? He had enough trouble prying the thing open when he had both arms free and Ivan was no weakling. He took condolence in the fact that even if he left the door unlocked, robbers would have trouble getting in, not that robbers would be able to steal anything. Once he struggled the door open, he placed the American on the couch. Then he went to make coffee. He knew when Alfred was awake when he heard the strangled gasp from the other room. Ivan quickly checked the coffee-almost done-and retired into the main room.

"Fedya~ you are awake!" Alfred stared confusedly at the Russian, his glasses were tilted, and his hair was slightly tousled. His shirt was also wrinkled and one shoe was on, while one was off. Ivan chuckled, "Absolutely adorable." Alfred blushed, "Ivan no-I'm MATTIE!" Ivan looked confused, "You are 'Mattie?'" Alfred shook his head and stood up quickly, grabbing onto the couches arm. Ivan quickly strode over to him and grabbed his arms, serving as support. "Maybe you should not walk? You were panting when I last saw you...and then you passed out." Alfred muttered, "Stupid Asthma…." Ivan laughed, "Ah that is all, do you not have an inhaler?" Alfred shrugged, "I mean, I don't usually like...run...so I don't usually need my inhaler." Ivan frowned, "You should keep these things on you." Alfred gripped Ivan's shirt, "MATTHEW WE NEED TO GET TO HIM!" Ivan rested his hands on his shoulders, "What is wrong..who is this?" Alfred started panting, "H-he's my brother, his boyfriend proposed, he said no, he sent me a text it said...i-it said..'i've done something stupid.' Now I wouldn't be so worried but when we were younger Mattie had like depression and I was always worried he might end up hurting himself and now I'm scared and I don't know what to do-!" Alfred swayed backward, Ivan caught him by resting both hands on his back. "Fedya...maybe you should rest..lie down, you are still weak from passing out da?" Alfred was about to speak before he touched a finger to his mouth, "Give me the adress I will find him, and I will make sure he is ok." Alfred's resolve crumbled, he gave Ivan the address, Ivan placed him on the couch and smiled. "Do not worry, It has only been twenty minutes!" Alfred gasped, but Ivan was already out the door.

* * *

Ivan frowned as he drove, his Fedya was so worried...and, well frankly he did not wish to see him like this. He was sure he was overreacting, of course, maybe not. Ivan pulled up to the much nicer apartment, and parked his truck. Alfred had said that the apartment number was on the second floor; 6. Ivan cautiously knocked on the door. A wobbly sounding voice called from the other side, "COME IN!" Ivan pushed the door open and stepped into the apartment. What might have been at one time clean, was now a mess. It looked like someone came through with a chainsaw and just...did. Ivan stepped over a broken vase and looked around, he couldn't see anyone. A hand protruded from a pile of white sheets at the bottom of the ornate couch. "M ovr' here!" Ivan moved over to the lump and cautiously lifted the sheets. A man who looked remarkably similar to Alfred was curled up around a bottle of maple flavored scotch. The only notable differences that Ivan could see was the large curl hanging down in front of his face, the slightly longer hair, and the darker blue-with a hint of violet-colored eyes.

"Life's a bitch eh?" The Canadian accent was prominent in the man's soft voice. Ivan startled, "Er, yeah, this is a true statement, but you cannot let it get to you da?" the Russian lifted the man's arm up, he was able to lift the feeble man up with little resistance. "Whats up?" Ivan looked a little disgusted, "Is there anyone I can call to...take care of you?" The Canadian man nodded, "Al'fd...or Gil." His eyes unfocused, then Ivan noticed the blood on the man's arm. Ivan creased his eyebrows, wiping the blood off on the floor. Ivan grabbed one of the sheets on the floor and wrapped part of it onto his arm. "What happened little one?" Matthew looked at him, "The counter is shrp, I was trin to mk pancakes." Ivan nodded, "Alright, give me your phone." Matthew handed it over and Ivan scrolled through the contacts. He didn't feel like talking to the albino. He texted him,

" _This man is bleeding and drunk, this is Ivan, I was checking on him, now you come take care of him, Alfred is sick, so he can't"_

Ivan didn't stick around for a reply, he placed the twin back into the sheets and left. There wasn't anything he could do now.

* * *

Alfred sighed, Ivan was going to take care of his brother and everything was going to be ok. Alfred slowly moved to sit up on the-ew what was he even on? Alfred looked at the dingy couch, this while the rest of the apartment was in better shape than his, at least he had a bed. Alfred stood up, maybe he should explore, he was definitely feeling better now. Alfred poked his head into the kitchen, not as spotless as Lars' he swears that man doesn't even use the kitchen, but it was still very clean. The main room was fairly simple, everything was nice, good sized T.V, everything besides the couch at least. The bathroom-well it consisted of a shower and a bath, that was nice, all Alfred had was a shower. Finally there was a small room that he probably would've mistaken for a closet, had he not looked inside. Inside however, he saw a small desk, chair, and computer, a cramped printer was also fit into the haphazard room.

Alfred really didn't mean to end up on the chair in Ivan's office, he also really didn't mean to click on his browser history, and he definitely didn't smile when he realized that Ivan really didn't clear said history. Alfred stuck his tounge out in concentration as he began to scroll through the history. He was disappointed. Lame stuff like, ' _where is the best place to buy sunflowers'_ and ' _how to plant roses without damaging the roots'_ seriously was this guy's whole life flowers? Alfred continued to scroll down boredly, a blush crept onto his face at what he saw, ' _Alfred jones' 'Alfred jones family'_ Alfred didn't know if he found it creepy or endearing. He was leaning more towards creepy, but Alfred had known he was doing creepy shit like this. Like when he had called him and he had mentioned 'research.' Alfred laughed, it was kinda cute that he wanted to know more about him at least. Alfred continued scrolling not finding anything too interesting. Then he heard the door open followed by Ivan's voice, "Fedya?"

Alfred exed out of the history and scrambled out of the chair, it fell, crashing to the ground. "Shit!" Alfred rushed out the door and was just closing it when he felt a hand land heavily on his shoulder. Alfred plastered a big american smile on his face and turned around slowly. Best not to anger the beast. "Ah...Ivan, I was just looking for the bathroom." Ivan glared, "Then why did I hear a crash from this room?" Alfred winced, "Well you see, I was so startled that it wasn't the bathroom, that when I turned around I-" Alfred realized how stupid his 'explanation' sounded, and sighed, "I was looking through your search history…so how was Mattie?" he looked genuinely worried. Ivan appeared puzzled. "Why, and your brother is perfectly fine, Gilbert is going to take care of him, he was ah, drunk." Alfred sighed, his brother would be fine. He shrugged, "Well, honestly I was looking through your search history, for like, kinky shit y'know, but dude, all you search up is flowers this and flowers that." Alfred stared at Ivan. Ivan smirked and put his arms on either side of him. Causing Alfred's blush to increase. Ivan leaned in closer.

"Ah-Ivan?" Alfred questioned, pushing himself as far against the wall as he could. Ivan's nose was inches from his. Ivan touched their noses together, "Well, podsolnechnik, if you wanted to know what 'kinky shit' I like, you could've just asked, da?" Alfred stuttered, "W-well I j-just I though that y-y'know?" Ivan chuckled and placed his hands firmly onto his companions back pulling them flush against each other. Alfred squeaked and braced himself by putting his hands on Ivan's shoulders. Ivan's smirked increased as he started rubbing circles into the small of the americans back. Alfred gasped and smiled at Ivan. Ivan moved his hands up and started rubbing the blonde's sides up and down at a steady pace. Not one to be outdone, as seen in a different circumstance with Ivan. Alfred moved his hands down the russian man's chest and slid them under his shirt, he repeated the action Ivan was doing to him. Ivan let out a little 'oh' and a blush began to creep it's way up his neck, just appearing above his scarf. Now it was Alfred's turn to smirk, he moved his hands lower and around till he was grasping Ivan's ass. Ivan's blush intensified and Alfred laughed. Ivan frowned and quickly brought the other man into a kiss. It started soft, Ivan moved his hands to imitate the Americans, causing Alfred to gasp, allowing the larger man's tongue an opening. Ivan deepened the kiss, their tongues battled for dominance, twirling around each other. Alfred soon relented and Ivan dominated the kiss. He began mapping out the slightly smaller man's mouth and tongue, causing little mewls and gasp to escape the blonde.

Ivan pulled away barely, nipping Alfred's lip and kissing the corner of his mouth. His lips traveled to his neck and he began administering open-mouthed kisses to the tender area. Alfred bit his lip. "I-Ivan.." Ivan kissed and licked up his neck, reaching his ear, he breathed onto the shell, "Yes, Fedya?" He replied huskily. Alfred buried his head into the other man's neck, and bit his scarf. Ivan chuckled and placed his hands on his hips, hooking his fingers just under the waistband of his pants.

Then Ivan's phone rang.

Ivan growled and removed his hands, Alfred whined, Ivan smiled, but hastily brought the phone to his ear, he answered harshly. "Da, who is it?" the voice chuckled, "Well who's grumpy, anyway, we really need you to come In, apparently someone just died on the same day someone planned a wedding….in other words, it's only me and Antonio, the store is packed, and flowers are everywhere." Elizabeta finished. Ivan completely pulled away from Alfred, Alfred sighed. "Da, I will be right there, it is alright if I bring someone?" Elizabeta laughed, "Sure, knock yourself out, just be here quick." Elizabeta hung up. Ivan fixed his shirt, "We will be going into the shop, they require my help, I'm bringing you." Alfred looked at the man, "Why are you bringing me?" Ivan ruffled Alfred's hair, causing him to moan. Ivan looked at him, confused, hmm, he'll have to look into that. Alfred blushed and pushed him away, "Well, I would feel bad if I just left you all alone….plus I don't want you going through my things." Alfred shrugged, "Alright, whatever, but I'm hanging out in the back." Ivan nodded, "Da."

Fifteen minutes later, after hastily fixing clothes, they arrived at the incredibly packed flower shop. "Who the fuck goes to a flowershop?" Ivan glared, "Me, funerals, and weddings." Alfred stuck out his tongue, "Whatever, it's gonna be a great time getting through." Ivan nodded and grabbed Alfred's hand, he pushed open the doors and began quickly threading through the throngs of people. When they got behind the counter, Ivan looked at him. "If I die today, know that you would have found some 'kinky shit' if you looked farther into the history." He kissed him on the forehead and then pushed him into the backroom. Alfred fell backwards and screamed, "Hey-" Alfred rubbed his head, Ivan was just too weird.

"Hey, hamburger bastard, you got stuck in this rush too?" Alfred looked back, he sprung up, "Hey Romano, what's up dude!" Behind him, stood someone who looked almost exactly like him, and an intimidating muscular man, with slicked back blonde hair. "Who're these people, and what's with the clone?" Romano face-palmed, "You idiot, don't you have a twin too? This is my coward brother, Feliciano." Romano glared, "And his gross potato boyfriend." Said potato boyfriend raised a hand in greeting, "I am Ludwig, nice to meet you." His accent was heavily german.

Alfred smiled and threw up his hands, "I'm Alfred F. Jones dudes!" Feli smiled and launched himself at the American, curling him into a hug, "Ve~Very nice to meet you! My brother says so much about you, you are friends si?" The man was cheery and friendly, obviously the exact opposite of his abrasive brother. The Italian soon sprung off of him and skipped back to the side of his German boyfriend. Romano looked at Alfred strangely, "Hey, where's your glasses, what's wrong with your hair, why the fuck are you here anyway?" Alfred moved his hand to his face, huh no wonder everything had been slightly blurry. Where were his glasses! Ok Alfred think, where was the last place you had the-oh, they must have fell off when he and Ivan were..

Alfred coughed, "Well, ah..you see I was taking a nap, and then I got a call from...Antonio asking me to like come on….because tulips, yeah. Tulips, I was in such a hurry to get to the..tulips, that I left my glasses on the table and of course I didn't have time to fix my hair, duh dude." Romano looked at him like he was crazy. "Bullshit, I have been with Antonio since last night, he didn't call you anytime today." Alfred coughed again, "Why were you with Antonio all night?" Feli burst out and grappled onto his brother, "YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND! OH FRATELLO I'M SO PROUD!" Romano screeched and attempted to push his brother off him, "Bastard! Not so loud, get off!" Alfred smiled and sidled up next to Ludwig, "Crisis averted bro." The German man simply rolled his eyes. "So you're don't talk much then huh?" He shook his head, "No, there is no need to waste time on conversation." Alfred looked at him strangely, "Well, what else would you waste time on?" A small smile appeared on Ludwig's face, "Training." Alfred walked away...ok then, so that explains why he was so muscley. Alfred did enjoy exercising, he wasn't fat...just not all the time. Alfred peaked out of the break room, he stuck his head out and then retired back in. "Holy shit, it's like, christmas shopping on black Friday out there." Romano and Feli, who had stopped their fighting looked at him strangely, "What?" Alfred sighed, "It's crazy out there." They nodded. Whatever, it's not his fault if they don't appreciate a good analogy.

He looked at Feli, "So how long have you and Ludwig been dating?" Feli smiled, "Almost a year now!" Alfred smiled, "Wow, that's great, you guys are really cute together." Romano glared, "Don't encourage them, he's just being brainwashed by the potato bastard!" Alfred chuckled. Romano turned red, "What's so funny, huh, bastardo?" Alfred gaped, "It's just that these two are so obviously in love, why are you so against it?" Romano stomped over the the blonde, "Well you see...er...he...he's a potato bastard and that's all that matters!" Romano glared at the german, "Plus his brother is creepy...what's his name, Gilbert, that guy's an asshole!" Alfred stared at the man in disbelief, "Whoa, Gils your brother? You guys are so different!" Ludwig massaged his head, "I'm sorry for whatever Gilbert did to 'wrong' you, I believe he was dropped on his head as a child." Alfred laughed, "No, we're good, he kinda dated my brother, so we're like, friends now dude." Ludwig nodded.

The four appeared startled when a woman's voice could be heard screaming from the other side of the door, "NO WE DO NOT HAVE CHANGE FOR A HUNDRED, YOU GET AWAY FROM THE ROSES, DON'T TOUCH THAT! IT'S RARE!" Followed by a; "EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I GET MY FRYING PAN!" the group could hear shuffling, as the customers fearfully made their way out of the store. Elizabeta opened the door with a strained smile decorating her face. "You guys are going to come help and clean up the mess those heathens made, right?" Even Ludwig looked scared of the woman and they all nodded. She clapped her hands together, "Great! Let's get started shall we!" The four men followed her out of the room and began picking up the carnage. Alfred looked around, "Where the hell did Ivan go?" Romano looked up, "Why the fuck do you want to know that." Before Alfred could struggle out an answer Elizabeta helpfully replied, "Oh he had to escort a couple of rowdy businessmen out, he'll be back soon." Alfred nodded, and continued ignoring the questions of the Italian next to him.

Once they finished, Ivan still wasn't back, that dude was his ride. Alfred groaned and flipped open his cell, checking for any calls. None. Feli looked at Alfred, "Did you need a ride home?" Alfred nodded his head, "Maybe, let me call someone." The group of people, which consisted of Ludwig, Romano, Feli, Liz, and Antonio crowded around him to hear the call. "Uh-whats going on?" Elizabeta gave a devious smile, "Well, I mean, you were here for a reason, buying flowers for someone? Hm, did they get lost in the crowd and leave you?" Romano clarified, "We wanna see who you're fucking." Alfred blushed, Feli looked horrified, "No! Fratello didn't mean it like that, we wanna see who you're dating!" Alfred gulped and dialed Ivan's number, holding the phone as close to his ear as possible. It's not that he didn't want them to know he and Ivan were...A thing? It's just that he didn't know if he and Ivan were a..thing. "Ah Fedya, sorry for leaving you, sunflower, but while I was 'escorting' these men out, they started fighting, I intervened, one is unconcious...normal da? So then I took him to the hospital, on the way back to the shop, my truck broke down, I had to walk all the way to my house-not to mention call a tow truck, again very sorry, Fedya." Alfred took the phone away and glared at it...what? He didn't sound like he was lying.

"But dude….I left my glasses there!"

.."Oh yes, are those what was left on the floor outside my office?" Alfred blushed, "Yeah, just keep them safe alright?" Ivan hummed, "Why don't you just have one of the people still at the shop drop you off here?" Alfred blushed, "Well, I mean-I guess I could, but I don't have anything over there." Ivan's frown was evident over the phone, "Well, I'm sure that even if you need to change out of your clothes, you'd look adorable in mine." Alfred blushed, "alright i'll be right over."

Alfred turned towards the group, looking at Feli, "So do you know where Ivan lives?"

Half the group looked stunned, the other half looked happy. Feli, Elizabeta, and Antonio had large smiles on their faces, while Ludwig looked passive, while Romano looked disgusted.

"You're dating that creepy bastard?"

"OH I KNEW IT YES!"

"How adorable, Ivan really needed someone!"

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"AHHHH So cute! You guys would make the best pasta together!"

Alfred shook his head and followed Feli out of the shop, Elizabeta waved to them as they left, and they all crammed into the Italians small convertible. Putting it simply, it was one hell of a day.

* * *

 **There ya go, I wrote that...It was hard, It was different, it probably sucked, first time i've ever written something...like that? I can't write Romano, and I can't write Germany, also...I did enjoy writing drunk Canada. Tell me what you think.**

 **~AexM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! This one is incredibly short but..eh, it has Prucan...It also has some fluff. I was happy with it, much thanks to all of you reviewers, especially SparklePaws (also, a little late, but I was using Italian ok T.T It was an accident)**

* * *

When Gilbert got the text, he was sleeping on his brother's couch in the basement-no, his couch, his awesome couch of awesometude. Also, it was his basement. His awesome basement. Gilbert has been nursing a headache, he just couldn't believe his birdie was getting married! He had been in love with Matthew far longer than Lars ever had. Gilbert had groaned when his phone chimed. When he inspected the text however, he was scrambling off of the couch and into his (brother's) car. He already knew where Mattie lived, of course he did, he was over there many times. He would have to thank Ivan for sending him when he saw him. Gilbert bounded up the stairs and rammed open the 6th apartment. Gilbert was confused, not only was Ivan not there, but neither was Matthew.

He saw a small note folded previously and placed in the middle of the couch, Gilbert cautiously opened it, still seeing no sign of his birdie. Gilbert threw down the note, what an asshole! He comes over here, text him...and then just leaves! Gilbert shook his head, he knew Ivan was heartless, but not so heartless as to leave a bleeding person….under some sheets. Gilbert sprung up and removed the sheets. Matthew was asleep, holding tightly onto a bottle of maple flavored scotch. Gilbert chuckled, how cute. His smile disappeared when he noticed the abundance of blood staining the sheets. Gilbert carefully pulled the threads of the sheet out of the shallow wound on Matthew's arm. Gilbert winced, birdie must be out cold if he didn't wake up from that. Gilbert lifted the feeble man out of the sheets and paced to his bedroom. Placing the man onto the fluffy bed. Gilbert left the room and rooted through the medicine cabinet. Gilbert laughed triumphantly when he came out with a roll of bandages.

The German-no, Prussian, man made out with his spoils and marched back to his birdie's room. Still out cold. He smiled, his liebeling could never really hold his alcohol. Gilbert wound the bandages around the wound on his arm and brought up a chair from the kitchen to wait for the Canadian to wake up. Matthew's hand suddenly shot out, "G-Gil?" Gilbert's eyes soften and he took hold of his hand, "Ja? Birdie, the awesome me is here again." He could see tears gathering at his eyes…"I'm sorry." Gilbert frowned, "You have nothing to be sorry about liebe…" Matthew however, didn't hear him, he was still asleep. Gilbert adjusted himself and covered Mattie's hand with his, he would just have to wait till he woke up.

* * *

After Alfred was dropped off in front of Ivan's apartment he vowed two things. One, he was never going to piss off Elizabeta, and two, he would never drive in a car with the Italian ever again. He broke the speed limit without even trying. Alfred rubbed his head, dizzy was an understatement. He leaned against a rotting wooden pole, the paint was chipping. Alfred felt like he was going to throw up and that was not a good feeling. After a few minutes, the dizziness subsided, but the nausea was still slightly there. Alfred groaned, never get into a car with a crazy Italian. Alfred slowly made his way up the stairs. He was pretty sure the apartment just at the top was the right one, but the first time he went in there he was unconscious, the other times he was rushing out, so yeah, he was pretty sure. Alfred knocked on the door, still holding his stomach. The door swung open, Ivan stood there, in one hand a spatula, the other was holding the door open. The most striking part was the bright pink apron. Alfred covered his mouth, he could barely hold the chuckle in. In fact, he gave up.

"AHAHAHAHA! I-Ivan...y-you...bwah! Nice apron!" Ivan scowled, holding the door open with his hip, he crossed his arms. "It fits, da?" Alfred rubbed his eyes, "Yeah...yeah it fits bro...it's just...it's pink dude." Ivan nodded, "da, it is, and I like it." Alfred nodded. "Yeah it's cute bro...I just didn't think you would wear.." The man was giving him the death stare. Alfred coughed, "Yeah, so can I come in?" Ivan rolled his eyes and stepped aside, holding open the door. Alfred stepped through and screamed, "YES FOOD!" Ivan stopped behind the blonde. "You like food that much?" Alfred turned around and nodded. "Fuck yeah, it's food! Bro, and it smells delicious, what is it?" Ivan raised an eyebrow. "It's knish, you'll like it." Alfred launched himself at the couch and fell onto it awkwardly. "Dude, get a new couch." Ivan scoffed

"I happen to love that couch, we have been through many things." It was a lie, but he wouldn't give the American the win. Alfred pouted, "Ok, sure dude." Alfred squirmed uncomfortably, his head was falling off the arm of the couch while his feat just reached the other arm. "Dude, do you sleep on this thing? There is no way it fits you." Ivan shook his head, "Like I said, memories, they matter more than comfort." Alfred looked at Ivan, upside down because of the couch. "Okay, whatever, keep your ratty couch." Ivan walked into his kitchen, "I will." Alfred stuck out his tongue while Ivan continued prepared the food. "Yego sdelali, moy dorogoy." Alfred vaulted of the couch, he didn't know what it meant, but he could take no chances, what if the food was done? Alfred skidded into the kitchen, "Is the food done?" Ivan smiled and nodded.

Alfred's eyes trained on the table, two plates were set, each had like, a flaky, small pasty looking thing on it. Alfred sat down and devoured the the thing. Alfred looked at Ivan, "Man, this is delicious, where did you learn to cook so well?" Ivan laughed, "My sisters were very bad at cooking, so, I did most of it." Alfred finished his knish and smiled at Ivan, "Dude, you most definitely will be cooking all my dinners." Ivan chuckled, "Are you proposing that you want to move in with me, Fedya?" Alfred blushed, "I no...shutup." Ivan got up to clear the plates, kissing Alfred on the forehead. "It is not that I would mind, my house is just not so big." Alfred nodded, "Yeah, my apartment is small as fuck to." Ivan frowned, moving over to the sink, and washing off their plates, "Da, indeed." Ivan finished up and looked at Alfred, "So what do you want to do?" Alfred shrugged, "Do you have any movies?" Ivan nodded, "Of course I have movies." Alfred nodded, "Yeah, duh, but like, what kind of movies." Ivan brought his hand to his chin, "hmmm, go sit down, I will find one." Alfred stood up and stretched making his way to the couch, he carefully sat down, and waited for Ivan.

Ivan returned with an evil smirk on his face. He obscured the youngers vision as he placed it into his DVD player, He sat down next to Alfred. "I hope you like scary movies." Alfred blanched, "Ah-S-s...I love scary movies!" Ivan looked skeptical. Within minutes of the generic movie about a generic killer in a generic town started. Alfred was clutching tightly to Ivan's arm. Ivan looked at the American. "If you are too scared, I will turn it off." Alfred scoffed at the Russian. "I'm not scared!" The female character was suddenly stabbed, her friend screamed dramatically as she ran. "AHHHHH IVAN DID YOU SEE THAT SHE'S DEAD IVAN, DEAD!" Alfred started crying and buried his face into Ivan's scarf, "I-If she just would've t-turned around t-then she might've been a-able to get a-away…a-and the other girl s-she's gonna die too now!" Ivan got up and turned off the movie. He looped his arms around Alfred and cooed, "Nyet, Fedya, it is ok da? It is just fake, dorogoy." Alfred sniffled and looked up at Ivan, "W-what the fuck does that even mean." Ivan sighed, the man's affinity to cuss had ruined the adorableness.

Ivan touched his nose affectionately, "It means nothing, now, it is approaching nighttime, you take the couch, i'll take the floor." Alfred frowned, "Nuh-uh dude, I want the floor." Ivan stared at him, "Why on earth, would you want the floor?" Alfred narrowed his eyes. "If it's such a surprise, why don't you take the couch then dude." Ivan scoffed, "Nyet, I will take the floor, it is only courteous."

"Dude, I'm not sleeping on your ratty couch."

"Nyet, it is not ratty, memories."

"Still not sleeping on it."

"You will, Fedya."

"Dude, take the couch."

"No."

With the last exclamation coming from Ivan, Alfred launched himself at the man, he easily gained the upper hand because Ivan was partially kneeling on the floor in attempt to claim it. Alfred pushed him down and had one knee on the Russians stomach, one of the floor. "I hereby claim this floor for Alfred F. Jones. FOR AMERICA!" Ivan easily pushed him off, flipping positions, "Nyet, the floor is mine." Alfred struggled under Ivan, puffing slightly. "AHH dude what do you eat?" Ivan glared, unamused. Alfred stretched his hand up. "Ah….my asthma! It hurts!" Ivan moved off and looked at him worriedly, "Fedya, are you ok?" Alfred laughed triumphantly, "AHAHAH I'VE TRICKED YOU!" Ivan's face fell, "You lying-" Alfred rolled into Ivan. Ivan grunted, but he would not relent. The two rolled around on the carpeted floor for five minutes until they separated. "Fuck you Ivan, I win." Ivan growled, "I don't think so Fedya, I win." The two glared at each other, each sprawled out on the floor. Alfred laughed, the sound like summer wind to Ivan's ears. Ivan soon followed. Alfred lurched to his side and grasped Ivan's heavy cloak. He nuzzled his head into his messed up scarf. Ivan looked down at the man, "Fedya wha-" Ivan let a full smile grace his face, Alfred had fallen asleep. Ivan pulled him closer, interlacing there legs and hugging the blonde closer. "I guess we could share the floor…" At that point, Ivan felt like absolutely everything was perfect. Ivan let out a little exhale of breath, and rested his face into the American's hair. Ivan closed his eyes, his breathing matched the slow pace of the person he was intertwined with. Eventually, Ivan fell asleep, too.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short, hoped you liked it. Towards the end there, I was actually listening to Of Monsters and Men-Little talks. So yeah, that may or may not of influenced that...We get to meet Lily and Vash next chapter, that's gonna be great. XP. R &R guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHEW, sorry you had to wait so long, this chapter jumps around a bit, but it's the longest so far, some fluffy rusame, some Lili and Vash being intrusive, and, everyone favorite ship apparently, PruCan...except not. Bashing on the Swedish language is fun.**

* * *

A sharp knock sounded on Ivan Braginsky's apartment door, eight o'clock in the morning. Ivan groggily opened his eyes. For a second he thought he was hallucinating, he didn't have to work today, so it wouldn't be someone from the shop. Ivan stared contently at the still-slumbering figure facing him. Somehow in the course of the night, their faces have gotten even closer. Ivan touched their noses together, causing Alfred to snore lightly. Ivan giggled, he was fine just staying like this until Alfred woke up. Then he heard the knock again.

Ivan sighed and carefully untangled himself from the American. Ivan threw a look back at him. Still asleep, how cute. Ivan opened the door a crack. "Da, hello?" Ivan inwardly groaned, after all he didn't want to wake Alfred up. It was what the people of the apartment had named, 'The collector' Vash Zwigli, and his much more agreeable and kind sister, Lili Zwigli, stood at his door. He only came when rent was due, and Ivan was pretty sure he paid his rent. "What do you want Zwigli?" Vash tapped his foot. "Can I come in." The 'question' sounded more like a request. Ivan sighed and looked at Alfred, he opened the door a little bit more. "Alright be be quiet, I have a guest over." Vash raised an eyebrow and stepped in. The three casually stepped around Alfred and into the kitchen. Ivan sat down and motioned for them to take a seat.

Vash folded his hands on the table, "Ahum. well. You see, Ivan I got multiple complaints about loud noises from the very nice residents under you, and I've come to check out the situation." Vash adjusted his tie, "Honestly, Braginsky I don't wanna be here either, but a couple of people down stairs wanted to know if domestic abu-" Ivan pushed the chair out and stood up, "Domestic abuse!?" Vash stood up as well, "Now, I'm not accusing you of anything, but I would like to talk to the man sleeping on the floor in the living room." Ivan glared, "For your information, we were both sleeping on the floor." Vash nodded, "Please, just go get him so I can ask him a few questions." Ivan begrudgingly stalked into the living room. He squatted down and gently shook Alfred, "budit' U, moy dorogoy." Alfred groggily opened his eyes, "Whattimeisit?" Ivan smiled, "It's eight, there is someone that wants to talk to you." Alfred groaned and sat up, he started rubbing his eyes, "Who the hell wants to talk to me?" Ivan rolled his eyes, "Just some gun-toting asshole, come on." Alfred stood up and grabbed his glasses, they had fallen on the floor, but were thankfully ok. Alfred perched them on his nose as he entered the kitchen. Ivan and Alfred sat down next to each other. Alfred gulped, "So, uh, what's up dudes?"

The swiss man glared at the blonde, "Ok, listen I just need to ask if he," he pointed at Ivan, "Somehow either emotionally or physically abused you last night, noise complaints and worries." Alfred stared blankly at the man, "What the fuck, no way, we were just chilling bro." Vash looked at him skeptically, "Well you don't appear to have any bruises, so I'm inclined to believe you, plus Ivan...he is not a bad guy." Vash stood up abruptly, "Thank you for your time, sorry for the interruption, goodbye." He grabbed Lili's hand and swiftly and efficiently walked out the door. Ivan and Alfred followed close behind to see him out, Lili looked back as the door swung shut, "sorry." And then they were gone.

The two retired back to the kitchen, Ivan sat down in his chair, while Alfred awkwardly sprawled across his own. "Bro, who the hell does he think he is, with his false implications." Ivan frowned, "Da, Vash Zwigli is not very agreeable." Alfred scoffed, "Understatement dude, you're making some coffee right?" Ivan stood up and cracked his back, "I will start making it." Ivan started making the hot drink as Alfred ranted on about, 'ideals' and 'basic human rights' at one point Ivan was pretty sure he started quoting the constitution. After the coffee was done, Ivan poked the American's shoulder, placing a mug in front of him, "Shut up and drink your coffee." Alfred frowned, "But Ivan, you don't understand, every man, woman, and child has a right to-" Ivan touched his lip, "Drink the coffee, Fedya." Alfred puffed and lifted the steaming mug to his lips, "Be careful it's-" Alfred yelped and threw the mug up into the air. The mug fell back onto the table, and miraculously, didn't break. The coffee did however, spill all over the startled man. "Hot…" Ivan finished. Alfred stood up and started jumping around the small kitchen, shedding his pants and shirt. "AH IVAN! It's hot…" Ivan stared at the mostly-naked man, "Of course it is, I tried to tell you, you did not listen." Ivan sighed and looked at his ridiculously pattered american-flag boxers. Ivan pointed out of the kitchen, "Turn right, there's a shower, i'll make breakfast." Alfred frowned, "But I don't have any clothes to wear." Ivan smiled, "Do not worry, I will take care of it." Alfred shrugged and made his way to the bathroom. He shed the remaining piece of clothing and turned the water almost as hot as it could go.

He started humming. Holy shit, Ivan had like, ten different body washes. Ivan chose the vanilla and eucalyptus infused one. It's pleasant smell filled the enclosed space of the shower. He heard the door open and close, presumably Ivan was leaving some spare clothes for him, maybe a towel. Alfred lathered up his hair, carefully avoiding the special piece that tended to stick up. God, he hated that annoying piece of hair. Alfred carefully stepped out of the shower. Alfred dried his hair and wrapped a towel around his muscular waist. The clothes Ivan had laid out for him hung on the door. Alfred moved to inspect them. He dropped the fabric of the cloak he had been holding onto. Alfred stormed out of the bathroom, towel on his head, towel wrapped around his waist, being held up with a tight knot on the side of his waist. The hanger that held the large cloak was in one of his hands. Alfred made his way into the kitchen.

Ivan was serenely reading a paper and sipping less-hot coffee. "I am not wearing this." The cloak was identical to the one Ivan was wearing, he must have had more than one. Ivan frowned, "But...it would look so good on you." Alfred blushed, "Yeah one problem Ivan, you didn't give me anything to wear underneath it, asshole." Alfred's blush increased, he mumbled, "You didn't e-even give me any underwear." Ivan smirked, "Da, I am aware." Alfred glared, "Did you at least _wash_ my clothes." Ivan tapped a finger to his chin, "Ah, it seems that I had forgotten." Alfred puffed, "You are truly the evil incarnate." Ivan shrugged, "Some people would say that, others would say otherwise." "You fucking weirdo speak english."

"Fedya, you should probably get dressed."

"Not in these clothes."

"Why not, you would look so sexy."

"Maybe I don't want to look like that for you."

"Hm, you weren't saying that when I had you pushed up against the-"

"Shutup!"

Ivan puffed, "Well, you either go naked until I finish washing your clothes, or you put on the garment I have so graciously chosen for you, either one, I am fine with." With that Ivan walked out of the door, taking Alfred's coffee soaked clothes with him. Alfred groaned, he figured that the washing and drying machine were downstairs of the apartment complex, so he had at least a little time to come to a decision. So it's either naked, coat, or...towel? No, the towel was way to uncomfortable. Gah! Ivan was such a pervert. On the off-hand, wearing the coat would cover everything, but it would let the Russian win. Alfred shivered, when did it become so cold? Alfred gave the large coat the death stare and retired into the bathroom, losing the towels, he slipped the bulky garment on. It did cover everything, however the top ended up tilting to the side because it was too big, showing his collarbone, the sleeves were also way too long on him. Alfred looked in the mirror and blushed, he looked so weird. Then he locked the door. He wouldn't give the Russian man the satisfaction of seeing him in his clothes. Alfred sat on the toilet and pouted.

He could hear the door creaking open, and Ivan's voice bleeding through the walls, "Fedya? Where did you go?" The confusion was evident. Ivan came to the locked bathroom door. "Fedya, open up, da?" Alfred stared daggers at the door, "Nope, you don't get to see." Ivan smiled, "Ah, so you put it on, I bet you look wonderful." Alfred shook his head, forgetting that Ivan couldn't see him. "No, it's too big….shut up." Ivan purred, "You know what else is too big?"

Alfred's face lit up bright red, "Did I not tell you to shut up, you lewd pervert!" Alfred shivered, dude's worse than Iggy. Ivan sighed, "Y'know I could just break down the door." Alfred scoffed, "Yeah dude, have fun paying for that." Ivan sighed and got down on one knee, looks like he was gonna have to pick the lock. After about fifteen minutes of struggled finagling with a paperclip and a pen, he eventually unlocked the door. Alfred heard something click, he looked at the door accusingly. There's no way…

Then Ivan burst through.

Alfred shrieked, "Dude where the fuck did you learn how to do that?" Ivan smiled and his eyes got a shinier glint when he looked at Alfred, he teased, "So, that is where my little Fedya was hiding, you look wonderful." Alfred didn't have much time until he was scooped up and carried to the couch. "AH! Ivan let go!" Alfred furiously kicked his legs, stopping when he realized all that did was make the bottom of the jacket recede. Alfred hissed when he was /gently/ set down onto the couch. Ivan enveloped the man into his arms and buried his face into his hair. Ivan took a deep breath, "Mmm, strawberry." Alfred laughed and struggled in the larger man's arms, "Ah, let go, stop sniffing me, weirdo."

Ivan surrendered his hold and sat up next to the rambunctious American, Alfred sighed and laid down so his head was resting on the Russians lap. "You're stupid, you know that." Ivan raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm stupid?" Alfred crossed his arms behind his head, "Yeah, you don't even know…" Alfred yawned, "Know what, Fedya?" Alfred closed his eyes and snuggled into the larger man's lap, Alfred murmured one sentence before sleep overtook him, "Me pregunto ... ¿Podría ser esto amor?"

Ivan looked confused, he didn't know spanish, which is what he assumed that Alfred had just spoke. Ivan shrugged, he'd just have to ask Antonio later. Ivan sighed, they had just woken up and he was already asleep again. He shrugged and rested his head on his shoulder, soon, Ivan fell asleep too.

* * *

When Ivan woke up and realized what time it was; he all but shoved Alfred off his lap in attempt to get ready in time Alfred screamed and flailed as he hit the ground. "IVAN WHAT THE FUCK!" Ivan hurriedly started quickly eating and changing clothes, his coat was halfway off and he had a donut in his mouth as he made his way to his room.

"I am already late for work."

Alfred scoffed and rubbed his head, "Well you didn't have to….shove me off the fucking couch dude." Ivan nodded as he disappeared into the closet-like workspace, "Da, da don't be so whiny." Alfred glared at the door, "Ah, where are my clothes dude?" Ivan shouted, "They should be on the counter, I got them out while you were sleeping." Alfred nodded, "K, thanks, even though you made me where these gross clothes." Ivan scoffed, exiting the office with a new set of close on. "Not gross, cute." Alfred nodded, "Yeah, ok."

He disappeared into the kitchen, putting on his clothes from yesterday. Well, they were clean, an improvement from what he normally wore. Ivan crinkled his nose, "Did you just change in my kitchen?" Alfred nodded, "Yep, and I also slept basically naked on your couch." Ivan rolled his eyes. Alfred bounced in front of the man, "So, let's get going."

"You mean, 'I'll stay here while you work' da?"

Alfred shook his head, "Nope, I mean, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Ivan nodded reluctantly and hurried through the door, "That is what I thought, come on then." Alfred laughed triumphantly and followed him. He was also very happy to find that Ivan drove much smoother than Feli. When they reached the shop, Ivan bolted out the car door and into the shop. Alfred slowly stepped out and blinked, "What a gentlemen you are Braginsky!" Ivan just waved back at him and rushed into the back room to notify Elizabeta, or whoever was manning the schedule, that he was here. Alfred leisurely strode through the door and sat peeped his head into the back. Elizabeta stood with her hands on her hips, listening to Ivan apologize profusely. "Well, Ivan, I'm not mad that you're late...I'm just mad that I had to stay later because you were late, because Antonio cannot manage this store when Romano is here." Ivan nodded, "Da, I am very sorry Elizabeta, you see it was not completely my fault…" Alfred then chose to rush into the back room. "Ok, alright, dude if you're trying to blame it on me, you need to stop right there because it was not my fault in anyway!" Elizabeta looked incredulously at Alfred as he entered. Ivan glared. "I was not trying to blame you...just...your weight." Alfred brought his hand to his heart, "M-my w-weight...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" Alfred felt tears gather in his eyes. Ivan appeared shocked..so did Elizabeta. "I did not mean to offend you...I meant your head on my lap." Alfred nodded, "Uh-huh whatever…" Alfred huffed and went to begrudgingly sit down at the table.

Ivan looked at Elizabeta, "Are you as bewildered as I am?" Elizabeta shrugged, "You can go talk to him...just make sure Antonio doesn't get off track." Ivan nodded and left the room, Elizabeta moved to the staircase and walked up to her small apartment. Ivan heavily sat across from Alfred. "Ah...I am sorry?" Alfred looked up, tears were still brimming on his eyes, he was struggling to keep them from falling. Ivan gasped and reached across the table, pulling him into a strong hug. "I am so sorry, what is wrong, dorogy?" Alfred buried his head into Ivan's shoulder, "I-It's nothing really...just...I'm sorry for being so emotional." Ivan nodded, shocked, and Alfred pulled away, "Anyway, you should get back to your shift." Ivan stood up and looked at Alfred. Alfred smiled. Ivan sighed and retired to behind the counter, he spared Antonio a small smile and sat down on the stool, to wait for the possible customer to come in for roses for a lover. Alfred rested his head in his palm while Antonio disappeared into the break room to talk with his, 'lovi'

Ivan looked at Alfred, who had his head down, presumably texting someone. Things were a lot easier when he didn't have someone to worry about upsetting like that...and caring. In other words, things were much easier when he wasn't in a relationship. Ivan huffed, relationship. Is that what this is? Ivan shook his head, after all, he's only been in two. He's definitely taken this one the farthest. Well, farthest as in personal feeling, they haven't had sex yet, after all. Which he was completely ok with. He just hasn't had the courage to completely broach the subject yet...considering how close they had gotten just a couple days ago, he doubted Alfred minded, but they really didn't know anything about each other. Making up his mind, Ivan crossed to where Alfred was sitting, he sat down, "This is a 'date' now." Alfred looked up, startled, "Uh.." Ivan placed his hands onto the table, "It is just that we don't much about each other, if this is going to be a relationship, I want to at least go on a real date before we take it any further."

Alfred nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah! You're right! So, what's your favorite color?" Ivan chuckled, "Yellow, you?"

"Red, white and blue, ok, favorite animal?"

"Bear, favorite food?"  
"Hamburgers, favorite movie."

"Ah..nothing American."

"Fine, favorite, _American_ book?"

"Full Dark No Stars, Stephen King."

Alfred looked mortified, "Well alright, mine is A Child Called It."

Ivan nodded, "Depressing, ok, favorite language, that _Isn't english."_

Alfred visibly pouted, "Español, por supuesto, estoy con fluidez!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "Ok, mine is…"

"You can't use Russian!"

"Fine, Swedish."

"...Swedish?"

"Da, it doesn't fit in."

Alfred nodded, "Ok then, uh...favorite season?"

"Winter."  
"Ew...Summer bro."

"Uh-huh, at least winter does not cause excessive sweat, favorite historical moment?"

Alfred pondered, "The Revolutionary War."

Ivan nodded, he figured that he would say something like that, "Hm, bottom or top?"

Alfred looked at him blankly, "Excuse me?"

Ivan laughed, "Bottom or top?" He repeated.

"Uh, ok, I guess I could go either way, but I definitely prefer top."

Ivan smiled, "It is good that you could go either way."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Hm, ok, if we're going sexual here...any preferences?"

"Preferences?"

"Yeah….uh I guess like, the words 'kinks' would be better?" Alfred blushed and looked down awkwardly.

"Oh, da, bondage is a favorite...never particularly like S&M, then there's well, If I am going to be honest, I quite enjoy the way a partner...sounds when being the receiver of rimming."

Alfred sputtered, how could he talk about this so nonchalantly? "Ah, well I s-suppose bondage is ok, not much experience, never really like S&M either...it's really weird, and to that last one…." Alfred coughed and trailed off.

Ivan smirked, "My turn to ask a question, any especially sensitive places on your body, dorogy."

Alfred's head shot up, "H-hey...well there's this." Alfred pointed to the one strand of hair that curiously stood up on his otherwise perfect head of hair. "It's weird but when people like touch it…" Alfred shivered.

Any reply Ivan might have had was cut off with the abrupt chiming of a bell. Ivan stood up quickly, thanking god for the thickness of clothes, he made his way behind the counter. "Ah, hello, do you need help with anything." The petite blonde woman and the tall, intimidating man with her, shook their heads, "No thank you." the woman responded. The man just nodded. Alfred stood up, "Oh my god Lars!" the tall man turned around, focusing his attention on Alfred, his eyes were sunken and he didn't look like he had slept in days. "A-lfred?" Alfred nodded, "What happened with Mattie bro?" Lars hung his head, "He just...he said he was in love with someone else.." Alfred looked at him, shocked, "What do you mean, there is literally...oh." Lars sighed, and left the store, "I'll wait outside for you, Bell." The woman nodded, she sighed and looked at Alfred, "He's really sad, he really wanted this to work out.." Alfred nodded deftly and sat back down, after purchasing a cow lily, she left.

Ivan moved to sit across from the man again, "That was your brothers...ex boyfriend?" Alfred shrugged, "Yeah I guess, hey do you think we should go check on him?" Ivan shook his head, "I think Gilbert can handle it, you don't want to walk in on anything, da?" Alfred nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Alfred rested his head on the table, Ivan smiled and touched his shoulder, before resuming his stance behind the counter. "After this we should go to McDonalds." Ivan chuckled, "Da, I think we could do that." Alfred smiled, "Great."

* * *

"Gil? W-what are you doing here?" Matthew opened his eyes, Gilbert's head was hunched over his shoulder, he was shoring lightly. Matthew chuckled, "Gil wake up!"

"GAH I'M AWESOME!" Gilbert jolted in his chair. Matthew started laughing, "O-oh my god you're priceless, Gil." Gilbert regained his composure, "Yeah, I'm great, feel free to worship me as much as you want." Matthew rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll make sure to do that eh." Gilbert smiled, "So ah, do you want to explain?" Matthew looked confused, "Explain what?" Gilbert sighed, "Well, you see...I kinda found you bleeding in a pile of sheets, drunk, and...well Ivan did anyway, so I brought you to bed and waited for you to wake up." Matthew looked at him, "Ah, well I do remember some really large...man...in a coat, he was different eh." Gilbert nodded, "So you denied Lars huh?" Matthew nodded, "Yeah...I just don't feel the spark anymore…" Gilbert sighed, "Hey birdie…..if you wanted-" Matthew shook his head, "No, I can't be hurt like that again Gil…." Gilbert bit his lip. "Ok, ok, but you get that the awesome me is sorry right? Like so sorry that I know that I'm less awesome now?" Matthew sighed and looked at Gilbert, "Yeah, I know, eh, you're always sorry sorry sorry, but you always do it, do you get it Gil?" Gilbert nodded, "B-birdie I've changed, it's true, really I-" Matthew stopped him, "No, non, nein, I'm sorry gil but, I just...I can't ok?" Gilbert nodded, "Ok, well, I guess I'll just let the awesome me out then." Matthew nodded, "Please do." Gilbert's face fell as he walked out the door, "And they say Canadians are polite."

Matthew fell back into the mattress, no matter how much he wanted to call Gilbert back to him, to stay with him. He wouldn't...he wouldn't put himself through that again.

* * *

 **Wasn't that great? I think that was great, they had that great conversation...y'know, also, SparklePaws, you said my Prussia was 'genius' is that a good thing? I don't know, so as always, I hoped you like it, R &R**

 **~AexM**


	10. Chapter 10

**hm, it's short, like, really short, kinda bland, but also cute! I enjoyed writing it, omg guys like, your reviews make me so happy! As always, much thanks to SparklePaws, and RUSSIAN GUEST! YOU'RE BACK! (Sorry is it like, racist that I call you that? tell me if you don't like it) And, I'm gonna be honest, the extent of my Russian is from Google Translate, yeah, but I appreciate the corrections, they help. And omigod, your review killed me, it was like, so great XD, I'm really glad you like my story. And some of you (SparklePaws, *cough*) Are a little bit interested in the PruCan of this fine literature. BUT ALAS you no longer have to wait~ I'm currently working on a PruCan side-story...and just...Prussia. ANYWAY ENJOY~**

* * *

"Uhhhhhh, are you done yet?" Ivan rolled his eyes, "Almost, Roderich will be here soon." Alfred started rolling on the ground, "it's been like, hours."

"It has only been two and a half."

Alfred groaned, "That is the longest I have ever sat still." Ivan laughed, "You hardly had sat still." Alfred stuck out his tongue, "Fuck you." Ivan smiled, "Indeed." Alfred scrambled up, "What is that even suppose to mean?" Ivan chuckled and continued straightening up the flowers. Alfred latched onto his arm, "I hate you." Ivan looked down at him, "Uh-huh." Alfred flung out his arms and started to spin around, "No, it's true."

"If you hated me, Fedya, you wouldn't be here still." Alfred paused and fell on the ground, "Yeah, that's true...hey Ivan, have you ever been in like, a real relationship." Ivan paused.

"There was one yes, his name was Yao, it really wasn't that great…" Alfred nodded, "Yeah, that's how it goes, you know Arthur right? Yeah…" Ivan looked confused.

"You dated Arthur, I always thought he was your dad." Alfred laughed, "Yeah, he's really not that much older...it was only like, a year anyway." Alfred nodded, "Yup, and then there was Sakura, she was great….cheated on me, but she was nice." Ivan dropped the flower he held. "So you are not completely gay?" Alfred laughed, "Nah, Bi, bro." Ivan groaned, "So now I need to watch out for woman making there move on you too?"

"Nah, if we're in a real relationship, then you don't have to look out for anyone, I'm a one mans...man." Alfred said tentatively, looking at Ivan questionaly.

"Of course we are in a real relationship, and that is good, I've been called 'possessive' by some."

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, I can see it."

The two sat in comfortable silence until the chime of the door sounded. "Terribly sorry, Elizabeta insisted on a date." Alfred shrugged, "No problem dude, Ivan let's go!" He sprang up and grabbed the large man's hand, pulling them out the door. "So, you promised me McDonald's." Ivan nodded, he pointed back, "Are we not taking my car?" Alfred shook his head, "Nuh-uh that's bad for the environment, let's just walk there and when we're done we can walk back and drive back to your-er I mean, you can drop me off at my apartment." Ivan raised an eyebrow as he was pulled along, "You could come back over, in fact, I would like it better if you were to come over, da?" Alfred shrugged, "I dunno, I don't wanna overstay my welcome or anything, I've practically been moved in for the last couple days." Ivan sighed, "It is no problem, Fedya." Alfred just continued pulling the man.

They walked through the door of the popular restaurant and Alfred stopped, taking a deep breath, "That, that is the smell of the happiest place on earth." … "That is Disneyland da?" Alfred ignored him. He pulled Ivan up to the counter, "Yo, Mathias what up bro!" the spiky-haired dane smiled a blinding grin. "Ey, Alfie how are you!?" Alfred smiled and high-fived the man, "I'm great! So, the usual ok?" Mathias nodded, "Gotcha, anything for your friend there?" Ivan held up a hand, "Ah, just a large fry." Alfred nodded, payed, and found a table. "How often do you come here?" Ivan asked, perplexed. Alfred just laughed. "Let's just say, everyone knows me." Alfred pointed at the counter, "OK so, get this, Mathias, and Lukas." Alfred pointed at a stoic-looking man who was glaring at the dane like he hated him, "They're in a long-time relationship, they've like, know each other forever and are totally in love, Lukas acts like he hates Mathias, but he doesn't." Alfred smiled fondly, "Yup, Me, Mathias, and Gilbert used to hang out back when we were younger, high school and such."

"I do not know this 'Mathias' but from first impressions, you three hanging out...sounds disastrous." Alfred nodded, "The awesome trio should really get back together sometime."

"Wha-" the food was called out and Alfred rushed out of the booth to collect the bounty. Ivan's eyes went wide as Alfred started scoffing down the food. He tentatively took his fries and began to eat. "So like." *slurp* "What I don't get." *slurp* "Is how Roderich and Eliz-" *slurp* "abeta even-" *Munch*

Ivan was mortified, "Please finish your food, then attempt to talk to me. Alfred quickly finished and turned his attention on Ivan, "Ok so, I've been meaning to ask, do you have any siblings bro?" Ivan nodded and shivered, "Da, two sisters, one older, one younger."

"Oh, cool, where do they live?"

"Russia." Ivan replied, deadpan.

Alfred shivered as well, "Must be cold." Ivan nodded, "very."

Ivan smiled, "So we can leave now, right?" Alfred nodded, "Yeah let's go!" Ivan sighed happily as they left the small restaurant.

Mathias looked at Lukas, "So like, that they are adorable." Lukas nodded, then he punched Mathias in the arm, "WHY?" Lukas smiled, "Hurting you makes me happy." Mathias gave him puppy-dog eyes, "That's n-not fair!" Lukas smirked, "Live with it, dane." Mathias cried, "I thought we were best friends!" Lukas nodded.

Ivan refused to bring Alfred to his own apartment, this was basically kidnapping. When Alfred had said just that Ivan had scoffed and said that 'if it was kidnapping, then why are you not running away?' or some commie shit like that. Alfred lounged on Ivan's couch, "Bro, what are you even doing?"

"I'm making dinner, Fedya." Sounds of pans bandging together and food sizling reached Alfred's ears.

"You're soooo sloowwww!" Alfred groaned. Ivan didn't reply. Alfred sighed, whatever, he didn't need him anyway.

Alfred jumped up, "HOLY SHI-" Oh, it was just his phone, ' _I know that you wanna be Canadian please..'_ Blasted from his phone.

"Yo Mattie, wassup, are you ok? Ivan said you were ok, but I wasn't sure, so you're ok right?"

"Yeah I'm fine...Gil, he came over, I didn't...I don't know...I think I'm gonna lay off dating for awhile."

Alfred nodded, but soon realized his brother couldn't see him, "Oh yeah, that's a good idea! I'm really sorry things aren't working out Mattie…" Alfred wasn't good with emotional conversations.

"Yeah, I hope so to, so, what are you doing, eh?"

Alfred paused, "Uh, y'know I'm at Ivan's apartment, he's making dinner or some shit."

There was a long drawn out pause from the other side of the phone, "Uh, yeah, so who's Ivan again?"

"OH! Yeah, you haven't really seen him yet...well you did, but you probably don't remember, anyway y'know the hot flower shop owner I had a crush on?"

"Yea-"  
"Anyway, he's the crazy guy who manned the counter and always stared at me like a creep, anyway, we started out hating each other, but then we totally got into a real fight!"

"Oh my bu-"

"And now we're in a relationship...I think, it's complicated, you should really meet him some time, you would like each other!"

Matthew sighed from the other end, maybe he could get a word in now, "That's good Al, I was just calling to check up, guess I'll let you go...just..don't let it end up like Arthur."

"Yeah, I'm sure this one will work out, love ya Matt, bye~"

Matthew smiled, "Love you to Al." Matthew hung up and sighed, his brother was definitely something.

Alfred put his phone away and wandered into the kitchen, "What's for dinner?" Ivan smiled and motioned to the pan, Alfred's eyes lit up, "Ivan, if I didn't love you before, I love you now!" Alfred's mouth was watering, burgers, even if they weren't from McDonald's, they smelled great. Alfred hurriedly sat down at the small table, Ivan rolled his eyes and finished putting together the burgers. He set the platter down on the table and Alfred was scarfing them down in seconds.

Ivan looked slightly disgusted but carefully picked up his own burger and began eating. "You are very strange." Alfred looked up, "Wha? Nah, I'm great!" Ivan laughed, "Da, ok." They sat in relative silence until they had both finished their meal. Ivan looked at Alfred, "How did you finish three before I finished one?" Alfred smiled and flashed a thumbs up, "Practice dude."

…"How does one practice eating?"

Alfred laughed, but didn't reply. Ivan sighed, "So, do you want to go home or-?"

Alfred shrugged, "Whatever dude, really I-"

Ivan cut him off and clapped his hands together, "Wonderful, I'll prepare a more comfortable bed arrangement on the floor."

Alfred stared at him, "Uh, ok but I was gonna-"

"No problem! Follow me please." Ivan left the kitchen, presumably in search of pillows and blankets or something. Alfred shrugged and stood up, following Ivan out of the kitchen and into the living room. Ivan was already setting down multiple blankets down to make a mattress-like feel to the surface. Alfred put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, you don't have to try so hard." Ivan frowned, "Da, I do, if I want you to stay." Alfred shook his head, "Nuh-uh, I'm not gonna go anywhere." Ivan smiled and continued placing down the last couple pillows, before grabbing Alfred and pulling him down into the cocoon of blankets.

Alfred squeaked before cuddling closer to the man, "I hope you like cuddling, like, all the time." Alfred draped his arms around Ivan and snuggled his face into his chest. Ivan placed his chin on his companion's head, and circled his arm around his waist. "Cuddling is nice, yes."

Alfred nodded into his stomach and sighed, "You are so comfortable." Ivan chuckled, "I am going to take that as a compliment."

Alfred let out a long, content breath and relaxed into the man's grip, "Do you have to work tomorrow?" Ivan huffed, "Yes, but not until twelve noon."

Alfred snorted, "Who says, 'twelve noon' that's like, an old people thing." Ivan frowned, "No it's not, you are just strange."

Alfred shook his head and yawned, "Nah, you're the strange one." He moved in closer to the man and eventually his breaths evened, until soft exhales were escaping his mouth with each breath.

Ivan smiled fondly at the man and closed his eyes, "Goodnight, ya lyublyu tebya." Ivan sighed and gently fell asleep along side his partner.

* * *

 **So yeah, hope you liked it, happy Halloween, I'm actually working today :/ Yay Culvers...ALSO I think you might all be interested to know, I actually do most of my writing at school on the school laptop (which for some reason doesn't block this website, oops.) SO school is the main factor of when I post theses things XD, funny huh. As always, my children.**

 **~AexM**

 **(p.s don't expect that PruCan anytime soon, I'm terrible horrible at writing Canada, and well, I'm having trouble with 'plot')**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo, here comes the danger up in this club...I'm sorry, great song, anyway, I just wanted to start this off by mentioning one of the best fan fictions I have ever read, You and I Will Fall In Love, is absoulutley wonderful, I'm currently reading it for the third time, and, If you havne't read it, (Which you probably have, it's a RusAme classic) Then you should, top notch, it's great. ALSO, we have some...stuff, going on in this chapter, nothing saucy, lo siento, (How does one even write smut? don't worry, I'm building up to this guys, my self esteem..)**

* * *

Ivan shifted in his sleep, he sighed and struck a hand out. His eyebrows creased in concentration, he felt around with his hand and arm, feeling only empty space. Ivan's eyes shot open, "Fedya?" Noise from the kitchen soon brought the Russian to his feet, he blearily shuffled in and yawned, "What are you doing in my kitchen?"

Alfred dawned his pink bunny apron and a spatula, "I'm making eggs, sit down, they're almost done dude." Ivan stared at his kitchen before sitting down, it wasn't too messy.

Seeing this Alfred gasped in fake astonishment, "Me, messy? Why would you think that, it's not like I exploded a nuclear bomb in here or anything." Ivan rolled his eyes and breathed, "Hm, why would I ever think you were messy."

Alfred nodded and continued in his preparation of eggs. Not one minute later he slammed a plate onto the table in front of Ivan's face. "Boom, the best scrambled eggs you will ever taste in your whole life."

Ivan startled, before picking up a fork and taking a small bite, "They taste like eggs." Alfred raised his arms up and walked backwards, exclaiming "You're hopeless!" before plopping down into the adjacent chair. Eating his eggs in a similar manner, "Best dang eggs ever…" he mumbled, mechanically eating the breakfast food.

Ivan couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, clasping a hand over his mouth, "Yes, Fedya, they are very good." Alfred glared at him, "You jerk, they are great, you just don't understand culinary perfection!" Ivan continued laughing, gripping the table, "Yes, yes, culinary perfection, good job." Alfred crossed his arms and turned around, briskly exiting the kitchen, "Fine then, if you want to insult my cooking then you can clean up."

Ivan composed himself and stared after the blonde, "No problem, cleaning up is easy, da?"

"SHUTUP!" Alfred screamed at Ivan form the other room. Ivan chuckled and began his quest in cleaning up the irritated blondes mess.

He walked into the room and plopped down next to Alfred, who was lying on the floor. "I still hate you."

Ivan laughed, "Uh-huh and I hate flowers."

Alfred gave him a sideways glance, "That means your whole life is a lie."

Ivan looked at him, "Yes, Fedya, my whole life is a lie, I'm actually the personified country of Russia, here to spy on you because you are American and I still have a grudge from the cold war." Ivan said sarcastically.

Alfred sprang up, "Yes, that makes me the personified country of America dude! And I knew you were spying on me, I've been feeding you false information!"

Ivan mumbled, "Feeding me eggs…"

Alfred ignored the comment and slowly allowed himself to lie back down next to the Russian, "Hey Ivan, Imagine that, Imagine if like, our friends were countries!" Ivan looked at him. "Well, yes, you'd be America, I'd be Russia….uh, Francis...almost perfect for France, I don't know though, who would be Italy out of the two Vargas's?"

Alfred nodded, "Hmm, uhh, both, there can be two." They stared at each other, "O-oh my god why are we even talking about this!" Ivan gasped, "I don't know, but it's great da?" Alfred nodded and they slowly calmed down.

.."So is now a bad time to tell you that you're twenty minutes late for work?"

Ivan stood up quickly, "GAH EVERY TIME THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Alfred shuffled up, "OH COME ON YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSULTED MY EGGS!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"STOP YELLING!"

Ivan hurried out the door, Alfred closely behind, he hopped into the front seat as Ivan quickly floored the beat up truck.

They were there in ten minutes.

While Ivan was freaking out, Alfred was casually constructing a lie to tell Elizabeta. Alfred looked at Ivan, "Ok dude, I got this, let me take care of it!" Ivan looked at him skeptically, "You really believe you can trick Liz?" Alfred winked, "You can trick anyone with a little pizazz and charm!" Alfred prepared his 'jazz hands' and walked into the flower shop, Ivan was following behind, fully expecting this to fail tremendously.

Elizabeta looked up from the counter, "I'm gonna be honest, I'm surprised." Alfred coughed, winking at Ivan one more time, "Well you see, Ivan insulted my eggs, we got into a fight, which I totally won, and then we both passed out from pure exhaustion, that's what happened." Ivan glared at the blonde and shook his head at Elizabeta, "No, I did not say anything bad about his eggs, he started yelling, then we started talking about stupid things. He ended up neglecting to tell me how much time has passed." Alfred jumped up, "Um, he started yelling first, and It's not like I purposely withheld the information."  
Elizabeta paused, looked at them, then started laughing, "Really It's fine. I don't really care, you guys are adorable."

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms, "No, we're manly." Elizabeta rolled her eyes, "Ok then." She pointed at the back and directed her attention to Ivan, "You, go in back, I want you to organize the seeds in alphabetical order ok?" Ivan looked slightly shocked, he was sure he had done that last week, hm, he'd have to recheck. Ivan smiled at Alfred as he passed and disappeared into the back room.

Once he was gone Elizabeta gripped Alfred's shoulders, "So, what's the sex like?"

Alfred's face morphed into one of complete confusion. He broke away from the woman's hold and reassumed crossing his arms, "E-Excuse me, that's none of your business!" Elizabeta smiled, "You haven't had any yet, have you?" Alfred sputtered, "No, but that doesn't matter!"

Elizabeta nodded and looked towards the storage room, "Ok, so, Ivan's birthday is in two days, we're already planning a surprise party here at five. First off I need you to distract him and make sure he get's her at five, second off, after you leave it would be the perfect time to initiate some sexual advances."

Alfred blushed, "Well I suppose that isn't a bad idea…"

Elizabeta nodded, and pushed Alfred away. Ivan soon returned from organizing the seeds and laughed, "So where do you want me to-"

Elizabeta shook her head, and pushed Ivan and Alfred out the door, "Go on a date, go have fun, kiss, bye!" She waved from the window and waited for them to leave.

Alfred looked at Ivan, "So..I guess we're leaving?" Ivan nodded numbly and started to pull Alfred along. "Uh-where are we going?" Ivan smiled, "The Italians have a nice cafe down the street, I'm thinking we could go there." Alfred nodded as he was pulled along, "Uh-ok, sounds nice for a...first date?"

Ivan laughed, "Yeah, I don't think that time in the flower shop really counted, da?" Alfred laughed too, "Hardly."

The cafe was modern and pretty, the doors were glass with white frames, it was bigger than Alfred expected, and little tables one would find on a porch littered the cafe. A tiny bell rang when they entered the place.

"Ah, hello, what can I get you?" Feliciano squeaked from the front. A rougher italian voice that could be determined as Romano, also sounded from the back, "Ey, Bastards go find another coffee shop!" Feli laughed and discreetly closed the door to the kitchen area, where apparently Romano was. "No, don't listen to him~ OH! Alfred, hello, hello, and you are Ivan right?"

Ivan nodded and Alfred waved, "Yup this is Ivan!" Feli smiled and motioned table, "Ah, sit down, on the house, friends!" Alfred sat down and smiled widely, "Thanks Feli, you're the best!"

Feliciano winked and disappeared into the kitchen, "After all, love is a wonderful thing, si?"

Alfred blushed and Ivan smiled, "da." Alfred rolled his eyes at Ivan, "You're a hopeless romantic." Ivan raised an eyebrow, "I'm the romantic one? You're the one who got up early and made me breakfast this morning." Alfred paused, "Well, you're the one who dragged us to a romantic cafe after getting off of work early." Ivan opened his mouth and raised a finger, before closing it. Alfred's smile was triumphant, "Exactly."

Feli soon reappeared, a large smile on his face, for some reason tomato sauce was splattered on his apron and part of his face, "Ah, here you go! Enjoy!" He quickly placed two cups of coffee and two cream filled pastries in front of them, and scurried back to clean up.

Alfred curiously poked the pastry before taking a small bite. He chewed his food slowly, his eyes lit up, then he proceeded to aggressively stuff the pastry into his mouth.

Ivan scrambled back in his chair before lurching forward and grabbing Alfred's wrist, pulling them slightly away from the pastry. Alfred was left with half a pastry in his mouth and no hands to eat it right. Alfred cocked his head and looked at him questionably, while Ivan gasp, and tentatively took the pastry from his mouth and placed it on his plate.

"That is not how you eat food."

Ivan grabbed Alfred's pastry and held it up to his mouth, "bite"

Alfred scoffed but followed the order, taking a small bite and swallowing, he looked at Ivan with a, 'are you happy' look painted on his face. Ivan rolled his eyes and gave him the pastry back, "Eat it right."

Throughout the rest of their time at the cafe, Alfred made a point to eat the pastry as slowly as possible.

By the time they were done, however, it was at least three o'clock in the afternoon. Alfred stuck out his tongue as he finished, "So...where now?"

Ivan smiled, "Well, now we're going to your apartment, we should gather some things if you're planning to stay at my place for awhile."

Alfred shook his head, "Nope, can't do that, not gonna stay any longer."

Ivan frowned, "But we were having so much fun together."

Alfred shrugged, "Sorry dude, but I'm not gonna pay rent on a place I'm not even living in!" Alfred offered a small smile, "But, you could come over for a bit, I have an actual bed." Ivan smiled, and nodded, "Ok, da, I will come over."

Alfred laughed and pumped his fist in the air, "HELL YEAH!" He hurried over to the Russians vehicle and awaited him, aw this was gonna be great, he'd be able to distract Ivan at his place for two days for sure!

Ivan chuckled, wondering what made the American so excited, he was sure it was just his Alfred's personality, how cute.

* * *

 **Welp, there you go, the great egg dilemma.**

 **Fanfiction of the day: You and I will fall In Love (seriously look it up, it's a good time.)**

 **Question of the day:Do you guys like me? (cry, fractured self-image.)**

 **~AexM**


	12. Chapter 12

**I should probably apologize buuuuuuut, I did this for you, sorry if the 'smut' is crap, I don't even know if could be considered smut, it's crap. Sorry, read it, love it, BLEED IT. Just kidding, don't worry, Christmas break is upon us and I will be posting like no tomorrow...don't hold me to that..ENJOY! (also you guys are way to fking nice to me in your reviews)**

* * *

Alfred woke up with a smile, alright, all he had to do today is distract Ivan all day, bring him to the flower shop later, and boom, best birthday ever. He had been nervous when Ivan had first walked into his apartment, but he ended up liking it, even if it 'was rather unclean' who even talks like that? Alfred made sure to wake up before the Russian, he flipped out his phone to call Elizabeta, "So it's still on for five right?"

"Yup, make sure he doesn't get here before five, no matter what!"

Alfred smiled, "No prob, bob." Elizabeta laughed and hung up soon after.

Alfred looked at Ivan's sleeping form, they had slept in the same bed, and it was much more comfortable than his dingy couch. Alfred stretched, wonderful day, wonderful boyfriend, wonderful plan! Then the plan was ruined.

Ivan clapped a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Ah, good morning, dorogy, I was thinking that we could go to the flower shop today, sit, chat, maybe grab some coffee from-" Alfred turned around and grabbed his shoulders, "NO! I mean….we can't, let's just spend today here!" Ivan raised an eyebrow, "Unless you have more...recreational ideas of what we could do, I'd say that was rather boring."

Alfred blushed, "No that's not...I-It's just...gah, hey let's play two truths and a lie!"

Ivan looked confused.

"Yeah, it's where you tell two truths and one lie! The other person has to try to guess the lie and if they don't then they have to do whatever the other person says...like strip poker but without the stripping, well, not necessarily, but you know what I mean!"

The two had plopped down on Alfred's table, sitting in two of the three chairs Alfred owned.

Ivan laughed, "Ok then, I will go first….I've never owned a pet, I have three sisters, and my favorite color is red."

Alfred crossed his eyes, uh hasn't Ivan said something about multiple sister's before? Alfred nodded, "Yup, the lie is 'you'd never had a pet'." Ivan smiled, "Nyet, I only have two sisters, not three, hm, now we leave." Ivan grabbed Alfred's arm, pulling him up and heading towards the door. Alfred groaned, "H-hey not fair! Uh...uh." shit, distraction, distraction..he couldn't let Ivan leave! Ivan was just opening the door when Alfred forcibly turned him around, kissing him. Hard.

He pulled away quickly, just in time to see Ivan's face contort into one of confusion, then smugness, then his view was obstructed when Ivan moved in to recapture his lips. Alfred gasped, Ivan grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, placing his hands comfortably on the front of his hips, hands a little too close to a certain spot.

Ivan moved his head forward and blew a breath over his ear, licking the shell seductively, "I thought you said...you didn't want to participate in such activities, eh, Fedya?"

Alfred pushed at his shoulders, "Oh, uh, y'know..I don't...hey dude maybe we we should go out to eat or something...actually." He paused, "The Hero needs food after all."

Ivan pulled away, bumping his nose with Alfred's, "No, you brought this onto yourself." Before Alfred could even offer a rebuttal, Ivan had pulled him onto the couch, pushing his head almost painfully down into the armrest. Alfred cringed, bringing his head up as much as possible with the large man straddling his hips. "Hey that hurts-!" Alfred's protest was muffled when Ivan once again pressed their lips together, it was softer than before and Alfred found himself easily able to get into it. He awkwardly placed his arms around Ivan's neck.

Ivan smirked at the small triumph, placing his hands on the small of Alfred's back. Alfred moved his hands to the back of Ivan's head. He suddenly yanked him down, falling back as far as he could go.

Ivan let out a muffled yelp at the new position, He pulled away, breathing heavily on Alfred's face. He ghosted his hand across his cheek, "You are beautiful…" Alfred chuckled, his eyes crinkling, "You're not too bad yourself!" Ivan smiled. He kissed his jaw, softly brushing his lips over the softness of Alfred's skin. He licked and kissed along his collarbone until Alfred let out a small gasp, Ivan latched onto the spot, clasping his teeth a little too hard on the juncture where his neck met his shoulder.

Alfred yelped, jerking slightly at the sensation, Ivan firmly kept him down, growling against his neck. He sighed contently as Ivan sensually rubbed his tongue into the small indents his teeth had made. Alfred let out a mewl, if he wasn't expecting the bite, he certainly wasn't expecting the firm hand that cupped his crotch. Ivan circled his hand, palming him through his baggy jeans. Alfred's face lit up, bright red. He could feel heat radiating off his body, bracing himself as much as he could against Ivan. With his mouth still lavishing his neck and his hand placed firmly on his crotch Alfred was feeling way better than he had in a long time.

With a satisfied sound, Ivan pulled away and examined his work, tracing the little indents he made with child-like fascination. He focused on Alfred's face, his truly beautiful face scrunched up in an adorably gesture of attempting to hold back. Ivan captured his lips in a passionate kiss, soon turning rough as he bit Alfred's bottom lip. Not quite enough to draw blood but enough to get the message true of who was really in charge. Alfred chuckled, opening his mouth to allow entrance. Ivan jumped onto the chance, still slowly rubbing his hand to stimulate Alfred, he focused on the battle his tongue was occupying within Alfred's hot mouth.

As the kiss turned more aggressive they were soon knocking teeth, sloppily trying to dominate. Alfred groaned when Ivan pulled away. He sat up, and clumsily focused on undoing Alfred's pants, Ivan slipped his hand into the American's patriotic boxers. He grasped his fully hard member, laughing at the eagerness.

Alfred moaned at the feeling, letting out high pitched mewls and gasp when Ivan moved his hand steadily, teasing the sensitive head with his thumb. He brushed the pads of his fingers tantalizing across the base. Ivan lurched up, unable to stop himself from bucking up into the sensational feeling. Alfred stopped, looking to the side in embarrassment and making a low 'hmph' sound.

Ivan chuckled at the cute display, continuing his ministrations. Soon he had Alfred gripping the couch and moaning in tandem with his languid strokes, Alfred gasped, looking helplessly up at Ivan, his mouth formed into an almost surprised 'O' shape as he came, realising the hot liquid inside his boxers and over Ivan hand.

Alfred fell back, sighing contently as he started to catch his breath as he stared at Ivan's hulking form. Ivan had retracted his hand, he stared at the smaller man's substance. Ivan sniffed his hand curiously before moving it to his mouth, he licked it off his hand, pausing to consider the taste, it wasn't bad, the slightly salty taste was almost pleasant.

Alfred scrambled away, drawing his knees up and away from Ivan, "EWWWW! Dude, you didn't have to do that!" Ivan laughed, "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." Alfred stared at him, then at his obvious arousal, he blushed, "I could...uh take care of that for you...if ya' wanted."

Ivan considered it, before shaking his head, "No, it is fine, It will go away I have amazing self control, go change." he gestured to his soiled boxers. Alfred's face burned, he yanked up his pants, retiring to the small room that was the bathroom to change.

Alfred threw his boxers into the tub, pulling his mostly clean pants on. He gently laid his head back onto the wall. Crossing his arms and taking a deep breath. He stared up at the ceiling, contemplating what had just happened. It had felt good, really good, but had he seriously just had...almost sex with a man he met like..a week ago! In fact was he really basically living with a man he had just met a week ago? Alfred shrugged, checking himself in the mirror, he was just about to leave the bathroom before he placed himself back in front of the mirror, pulling his shirt down to reveal a large, dark purple mark, it was tender and incredibly noticeable if his shirt was pulled down even slightly. He frowned before putting his shirt back into place and straightening his clothes. He pointed at himself in the slightly smudged surface of the mirror, "You, are one hot guy." He winked at his reflection before leaving the bathroom. "Yo, Ivan, let's take a nap!" the clock read a satisfying twelve o'clock.

Ivan looked up, he had almost dozed off himself while sitting on the very comfortable couch, "Ah that should be fine but...you didn't change?" Alfred laughed, "All you need to know, is that I'm mostly clean." Ivan stared at him, before deciding it wasn't something to argue about. He patted the spot next to him which Alfred gladly took it, plopping heavily on the piece of furniture. He leaned on Ivan's shoulder, yawning, "Let's go to sleep."

Ivan pushed him down and circled his arms around him, hugging him close and resting his head across his neck, "Da." Alfred sighed, and settled into the glowing warmth, moving around slightly before settling into a peaceful sleep.

~Line break thingie~

When Alfred opened his eyes, it was almost six O'clock. He scrambled out of Ivan's tight embrace, albeit with some difficulty, that man was strong as fuck. He shook Ivan awake, "IVAN! Wake up you ass we have somewhere to be!"

Ivan lazily opened his eyes, sitting up and rubbing them in an incredibly cute gesture, had Alfred been paying attention, would have fawned over. "Where do we have to be?" Alfred froze, shit it was still suppose to be a secret, "NOWHERE! Get in your car and drive to your goddamn work!" Ivan looked up at him, he stood up and stretched his tired limbs out. He grasped Alfred's shoulders, "Calm down, just hold on and I will take you there, yes?" Alfred began butting up his heavy coat and fixing his scarf. Alfred was still stalking his small apartment. Ivan stopped him, pulling at his arm. Alfred snapped at him, "What?!"

Ivan looked taken aback, before he smirked, pulling down the shirt he was able to catch a glimpse of the mark he had left. Alfred caught on and jerked away, "No! We don't have time for this, you sadist. Alfred grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the door, "Hope you have your keys!"

Ivan did, indeed have his keys and allowed Alfred to pull him out the door and in front of his car. Ivan contently opened his doors and sidled into the driver's seat. Jerking and hitting his car into submission to start, he rumbled from the driveway, heading towards his work. Ivan smiled at the empty, slow stretch of road in front of him. Alfred was furiously texting away on his phone.

Alfred was apologizing and informing Elizabeta that they were on their way, she seemed angry but Alfred was just gonna assume she really, really liked using excessive exclamation points. He leaned back into his seat, "Sooooo, Ivan, about earlier, uh, it was..cool." Ivan laughed, "Da, it was very 'cool' if that is how you say best experience of your life." Alfred rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna give that to ya' you're starting to sound like Gil." Ivan gasped in mock astonishment. They pulled up to the shop, sputtering to a shaky stop. Alfred jumped out of the car, Ivan was just getting out when he was once again grabbed by the energetic man. "Come on we have to goooo!"

Ivan stared uncertainly at the dark shop, "Ah, I believe it is closed." He pointed at the darkness of the building, why had Elizabeta not called him in if she couldn't find anyone else to work?

Alfred shook his head, "Whatever, let's just go in." Against better judgement, Ivan stepped in after Alfred. He looked around skeptically, yes just as he thought, there was no one there. "Look, Fedya, let's go.." The lights flicked on and several loud popping sounds followed by mult-colored paper littered the air. Followed by a loud proclamation of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" After regaining his sight Ivan was severely confused. He smiled, "Oh, my birthday, yes that is today." Alfred had left his side and was standing with his arms spread out in the middle of the store. "What do you mean, 'yes that is today' I stalked you for like...five hours for this!"

Ivan frowned. "That's what that was about, you could have just told me." Alfred gaped at him, "No, I couldn't of, it was a SURPRISE party!" Ivan shrugged, "Yes, thank you." Alfred sighed and sat heavily on the white, porch-like table. "Yeah, you're welcome, dude."

Elizabeta, Gilbert, Francis, Arthur, heck, even Matthew was gathered in the small store, along with Antonio, the Vargas brothers and Ludwig. Roderich had to skip because of pressing work.

Lovino rolled his eyes, "For the record, you were an hour late, you asshole, you could've at least been on time for your own party."

Ivan frowned, "We were sleeping." he pulled a chair out of the break room and sat down close to Alfred, examining his sullen expression. Matthew frowned from his place next to Gilbert, he narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by 'together?'" Alfred jumped out before Ivan could say anything, "OH! Y'know, like, just chilling, far away...in the same bed is all bro!" Matthew nodded slowly. Alfred sighed in relief, and people thought he was overprotective, Matthew had almost set Arthur's house on fire when they broke up. True story.

Elizabeta clasped her hands together, "Wonderful, time for cake!" Feliciano reemerged with a wonderful cake, all frosting and chocolate goodness that Alfred could not tear his eyes away from.

Ivan smiled, it was fine by him if he didn't want people to know of their intimacy yet, Alfred did seem pretty conservative to him. He would wait till they did the deed to officially tell everyone. He laughed as Alfred fawned obsessively over the cake, Feli was attempting to keep him off of hit, Gilbert was talking to Matthew who was shooting rather distrustful looks his way. Ludwig was watching Feli in much the same way he was watching Alfred and Lovino was bitching to Antonio about some stupid topic. He locked eyes with Elizabeta, cracking a smile. Elizabeta smiled back.

Right then was probably the happiest moment in Ivan's life in years, and he could contribute that to his wonderful American sunflower. He leaned back into his chair, a peaceful expression settled onto his face, now everyone seemed to be fighting for a lighter. Ivan blanched and got up to settle the problem, yes, one of the best days of his life indeed.

* * *

 **HEY HEY HEY, sorry if im getting lost with my own points or something...don't hate me, hope you like whatever the fuck that was.**

 **Question of the day: What is your favorite color?  
Fanfic of the day: Sunder of AO3 it is truly a Gorey murder, wonderful mess of great writing.**

 **Song of day: Third Wheel by set it off.**

 **Hope you like, enjoy. As always, R &R. ALSO WISH ME LUCK I'LL BE ON THE ROADS IN WISCONSIN TOMORROW DRIVING FOR MY LAST TIME UNTIL I CAN GET MY LICENSE...be safe and hope to god you don't cross my path.**

 **~AexM**


End file.
